Progression of Love Series
by jessiechaos
Summary: Just putting my Series together, all update will be done here now. Set about 6 months after the series. How two friend became more then just that. A Joel/David romance: Slash, Smut.
1. Meetign at One

David McNorris was reading over the case file again. He wanted to make sure everything was right. They had spent the past few months working on this case, a prostitution ring, a sick son of a bitch who was employing children. David had been working many hours to get that sleaze off the street and tomorrow was his day in court. He had Lawyered up really well and David wanted to make sure that this bastard was not getting off. He was looking over the file for the third time when he heard his phone buzz.

"Yes, Tracy, what is it?"

"I just wanted to remind you of your appointment at 1, David." David looked at the clock and sure enough it was fifteen till. He been so into the case he didn't even notice.

"Thanks, Tracy, I'll be heading out shortly." David closed the case file with a sigh before he got to his feet. He got his coat, because it was pretty cold outside, even for December. He left his office saying that he was going to try and be back by two. He left his building by foot, because where he was heading was only a five to ten minute walk so there was no point in driving.

He got to the place, a diner, and found his company was already waiting for him. He slipped into the booth before smiling at his companion.

"Sorry I'm late, Joel, I got caught up with some work," David said.

"No, you're right on time, I just got here myself," Joel said, looking over his menu. They both looked over the menu and when the Waitress came to them, they gave her their order.

"So how is work going?" Joel started, like he did every week. "Are you ready for court tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Was looking over it just before I came here, that's why I was almost late," David explained.

"That's good. We are all rooting for you down at the station," Joel said with a smile. David let out a laugh.

"I'm sure not everyone," David said.

"Yep, even Hechler is putting aside his vendetta and rooting for you to get that scum off the street," Joel said with a laugh.

"That's nice to know. Makes me all warm and fuzzy that a child prostitution ring got Ray to get over himself," David said with a laugh as well. "So how are things going with you and Kelly?" Joel just sighed at that.

"Still fighting over the little things, at this point I'm about to give in and give her whatever she wants."

"Well that's why mine and Marian's divorce was so simple. I didn't care what she took, so she just left me what she didn't want. So how's the custody battle with Willie going?"

"She wants every other weekend, I want every weekend, and I'm not budging on that one." Joel said.

"Well, if you need some legal help, my offer still stands." David said.

"I know it does but I want this over with. I don't want to send it a Pit bull."

"Pit bull? Is that what you think of me?"

"Take it as a complement." Joel said with a smile. "I heard you where dating someone. Is that wise? I thought you were supposed to wait a year sober before you jump back in."

"You know me, never one to follow the rules, and besides, it's been almost six months," David said.

"But when was the last time you thought about a drink?" Joel questioned.

"Since before her. I don't know. I know I just met this girl but already I feel myself wanting to be a better person for her."

"I know that is good and all, but you also have to want to be a better person for yourself as well."

"I know, I know, I do, but it don't hurt to have someone else helping me, someone besides you. Can't be calling on you all the time now can I," David said with a smile.

"You know that is a lie, you can call me whenever, day or night. My friendship with you doesn't stop with these lunches. I'm here for you, David," Joel said. David just blinked a little in shock at Joel's honesty and extremely grateful for it.

"Thank you, that really makes me happy to hear that. Speaking of lunches, I see that our next one is going to be on Christmas, so I'm guessing we will not be seeing each other," David said.

"Why not?" Joel asked, "unless you're planning on spending it with your new girlfriend?"

"No, she's going home to visit her family. She did invite me but I think our relationship is too new to be meeting her parents." Joel just nodded at that. "And what are your plans?" David asked.

"Was planning on going over to Kelly's parents for a few minutes to see Willie, but I don't think I be to welcome to stay for more than that. Do you want to do something? Go out to lunch?" Joel asked.

"Nah, it's fine. I was just planning on spending it alone, anyway."

"Why? You really shouldn't be alone on Christmas. I mean, that can only lead to temping you to drink and I can't allow that." Joel said with a smile. "So, when can I show up, or just come over whenever I'm done with Willie?" And then David was shocked for the second time that lunch.

"I guess, just come over when you're done, just give me a call when you're on your way," David said, not sure what else to say.

"Good then it's a date," Joel said with a smile. David was going to say something but he noticed the waitress coming with their food, so he just stayed quiet as she placed their meal before them.

"Date?" David said with an arched eyebrow, as he watched Joel start to eat his lunch. Joel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Shut up and eat your lunch," he said with a sigh muttering about asshole friends and figures of speech. David just laughed as he began to eat as well. While they eat their meal, they made simple chit chat, but nothing to important. When they were done, the waitress came by giving them their check, David quickly grabbed it, pulling out his wallet to pay. Joel just gave him a raised eyebrow.

"You can get it next time," David said with a smile.

"You say that every time," Joel said.

"And one day I will mean it," David said. Joel just shook his head before reaching in his coat pocket, blinked for a moment before he smiled again.

"Oh I almost forgot, I got you a present," Joel said, pulling the cheep blue cardboard box out of his pocket. There was a cheesy badly tied bow on top. Joel placed the box on the table and David just looked at the small box with another raised eyebrow.

"It's a few days early but I think you can have it now," Joel said as David just looked at the box. "Go ahead and open it." David reached out for the box before removing the bow before he opened the box. A smile spread on his lips as he looked in the box to see a red sobriety chip that had six months on it. David let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

"I didn't even think they made these anymore," David said.

"They do. You like?" Joel asked.

"Yes very much so," David said, putting the bright red chip in his breast pocket.

"I hope that it will help you remember that you have other places to go before the bottle. OK David?" Joel said. David just nodded as he got up, Joel right behind him, as David went to pay for their meal.

"Well I guess I will see you next week," David said as he put on his jacket. Joel just smiled.

"I guess so, call if you need to talk, offer still stands," Joel said.

"Will do," David said as they went their separate ways.


	2. A Christmas Surprise

David McNorris got out of the shower clean, freshly shaved and in his opinion looking better than he had in weeks. He pulled up a pair on comfortable jeans and his favorite blue long-sleeve shirt. He didn't know when Joel was going to show up so he decided to start putting something together for lunch since most places were closed due to it being Christmas.

David went through the kitchen, noticing that it was almost bare and he sighed. He'd been so busy lately so he really hadn't been eating at home. But The Great David McNorris was always known to be resourceful and a quick thinker so he wasn't going to let a bare kitchen stop him from feeding his guest.

David opened the freezer seeing the frozen hamburger meat and the wheels started turning. He pulled it out before opening his pantry before pulling out the items he would need. He started to work on the food. It wasn't long before the eventual phone call and knock at his door. David smiled as he moved quickly to the door.

"Merry Christmas, _McNorris_," Joel said with a big smile on his face. David noticed the small brightly wrapped package in Joel's hand and David just raised an eyebrow at that.

"Come in, _Stevens_," David said before moving out of the way, letting Joel walk into his house.

"Oh what smells so good? I thought we were going out?" Joel said as he walked over to the kitchen.

"I decided to make us something. Most places would be closed today so I figured it be easier just to stay in," David explained before following Joel into the kitchen.

"Never took you for the cooking type," Joel said with a look. David just gave him another raised eyebrow.

"My mother made sure I knew my way around the kitchen and it came in handy."

"Came in handy?" Joel asked.

"Marian would never set foot in a kitchen," David explained.

"Ahh I see," Joel said before handing the bright package to David.

"Merry Christmas, David." David just looked at the package with a smile before taking it from Joel, before walking out of the kitchen for a second before returning with a small brightly colored box of his own.

"Merry Christmas, Joel." Joel took the box with a bright smile.

"You shouldn't have," Joel said. David just chuckled.

"Same goes for you," David said holding up his present. "You go first, Joel." Joel just smiled before ripping into his present finding a white box. He opened the box and he looked in to see a baseball. Joel looked a little puzzled before pulling out the ball and seeing the writing all over it.

"It's signed by most of the Angels," David said. Joel just smiled, looking over the ball.

"Whitt Bass? The goof ball pitcher?" Joel asked.

"I always liked him," David said. Joel smiled as he examined the ball before putting it back in its box.

"Thank you, David, I really like it. Now open yours." Joel said with a grin. David went to the package within his hands and tore through the paper, finding a book under the paper. David just smiled as he read the title.

"Boston's Boxers, the Life of Boston's finest," David said with a chuckle.

"You don't like it. Yeah I didn't think you would. I'm never good at...." Joel said but David interrupted him.

"I don't like it, I love it." David said opening the book. "In fact I'm going to start on it right now." David said with a smile as he flipped to the first page.

"Don't mock me if you don't like the present," Joel said, grabbing at the book. David just pulled the book back, out of Joel's reach. Joel reached for the book, moving in closer to David and David's nose picked up the light scent of Joel's aftershave, a nice subtle scent, and the perfect scent for Joel, David thought with a smile as he watched the man try and grab the book. Then David noticed how close they were to each other and he felt his throat start to constrict. He cleared his throat.

"Joel, I'm not trying to be nice, I really do like the book. I'm going to go put it up." David said before walking out of the room, to put the book away and to get away.

'Ok what was that?' David thought as he placed the book on his bed, before looking back out into the living room. David was not upset that he just had that fuzzy feeling for a guy; David was experimental enough when he was younger that he really didn't have a preference in sexual partners, but Joel was his friend, his only friend at the moment. David let out a snort before looking himself in the mirror, straightening out his shirt.

"Fuzzy feeling? Geez, McNorris, what are you, a girl?" David took a breath, putting on one of those famous 'McNorris grins' before making his way back out into the kitchen. He found Joel peeking into the pot simmering on the stove.

"While you have it open, can you stir it for me?" David said, watching Joel jump slightly, at getting caught peeking. Joel smiled at David and David felt his heart flutter. David mentally cursed himself.

"So, I guess its Chili for lunch," Joel said as he stirred up the pot of chili.

"No, that's dinner; lunch is in the oven, staying warm," David said, flashing a smile at Joel when he saw the disappointed look. "You're welcome to stay for dinner, but that's up to you," David said, as the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

"I would love to stay for dinner." Joel said with a smile. "Not like I have any other place to be today." David felt his heart flutter again at that statement.

'What am I, a love starved puppy?' David thought as he moved into the kitchen.

"So what is for lunch then?" Joel said, replacing the lid on the pot before he went to investigate the oven.

"Just some burgers and fries," David said, moving over to the refrigerator, pulling out some condiments before placing them on the table. Joel noticed that there was already place setting set up, with bread on the table. Joel looked into the oven to see the homemade burgers and fries and turned to give David a raised eyebrow.

"What? I love to cook. I haven't had a chance to cook for someone for a while," David explained.

"What, you haven't cooked for that girlfriend of yours?" Joel said with a laugh. David just stiffened at this. Joel noticed it right off. "What happened?" Joel questioned.

"She kind of, broke up with me before she left for home," David said.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry to hear that," Joel said with a sympathetic look.

"Nah its fine, It's not like we where dating that long," David said with a smile.

"And this coming from the man who was singing this girl's praises just a week ago," Joel said with a look. Joel walked up to David giving him a serious look. "If you need to talk about it, I will listen." Joel said softly, so much compassion in his voice. All David could think of at the moment was how close Joel was to him and how he really needed to get away. David quickly smiled before moving into the kitchen.

"I'm fine really. Her loss anyway."

'Is your gain.' His mind finished for him and he let out a sigh before he fished out an oven mitt to pull out the food with.

"It doesn't sound like you are fine," Joel said. When David felt a hand on his shoulder he felt a shock run through him that went straight to his groin. At that he jump back quickly, and the metal baking pan that was in his hands went crashing down on the stove top, causing some of the fries in the pant to scatter.

"Shit David, I didn't mean to scare you," Joel said, backing off.

"It's fine, just wasn't expecting it," David said, picking up the scattered food, trying to will his troublesome body to control itself.

'Ok this is just fucking ridiculous now.' David thought, pulling out a plate from his cabinet, putting the food on it as Joel just watched him. David was agitated and he knew that Joel could tell but was thankful when Joel kept his mouth shut. David took the food over to the table before he looked down at the table with a frown.

"Ah, what would you like to drink? Water, soda.... might have some juice but God only knows how long it's been in there," David said and Joel let out the cutest little laugh.

'Ok brain, you can stop that now.' David thought.

"Water is fine," Joel said and David went back to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water before making his way back to the table. They both sat down, and started to fix their plates.

"So what is bothering you David?" Joel said as he filled up his plate.

"Nothing at the moment," David said with one of those McNorris smiles. Joel just flashed him an annoyed look.

"For a lawyer, David, you're not a very good liar." Joel said

"I am an excellent liar, just ask my ex. I'm just not a very good one today," David said with another smile and Joel let out a laugh.

"So what is up?" Joel pushed.

"Are you going to sit there and grill me all afternoon or eat your lunch?" David said, somewhat annoyed.

"Grill you." Joel said with a smile. David just sighed again, racking his brain quickly for something to say for he was not going to tell Joel the truth at the moment.

"I guess you're right about the breakup. It kind of took me by surprise," David said. Well it wasn't completely a lie, the breakup did catch him off guard, but he wasn't really upset over it, like he said, it was her loss. Besides, he shouldn't have started a relationship with her before he got his head on straight, He just got his life back on track, and it wasn't time for him to add another person to the mix.

"If you want to talk, just let me know," Joel said before picking up a fry and popped it into his mouth. David just watched him do it, and suddenly David was really hungry, but not for food at the moment. David lowered his head to his food, quickly and began to eat. Joel took a bite of his burger and smile brightly.

"Wow, David, you really are a good cook, a man could get used to this," Joel said as he dug into his food. It took all David's control to keep himself from choking on the water he was drinking at the moment.

'Ok that HAD to be on purpose there, but could he really....' David stop that line of thinking at that moment, there was no use getting his hopes up.

They made small talk as they ate, David trying his best to choke down the meal, since his throat felt all kinds of tight. He cursed at himself, thinking he was more nervous than a virgin on prom night. They finished up there meal soon after that, Joel thanking him for the meal, praising him again on his cooking skills.

"So what else would you like to do with me?" Joel said, as they put the dishes in the sink. David just paused for a second. Ok that just had to be innocent there, or just a buddy playing a trick or something. David swallowed the lump in this throat.

"We could watch a movie or something. I think I have a few Christmas movies," David said with a smile, pointing over to his small DVD collection. Joel went over, bending down to look at the collection, and David let out a soundless groan as he got a nice view of Joel's ass and a very nice ass it was.

'The world is just against you, David, my boy.' his brain countered back. 'so just give in.' it said as he allowed himself to give Joel's ass a good once over.

"Don't see any Christmas movies," Joel said.

"Hmm I guess Marian took them all when she left. They were more her thing then mine," David admitted as he kept staring at Joel's ass. Joel just nodded while looking through the small collection.

"Rocky? I haven't seen that in years. Figures you would own it," He said, turning around giving David a smile as he pulled the DVD from its place. He watched as Joel went to the DVD player, popping in the DVD.

David dropped onto his couch thinking that this would be a good distraction from the temptation that was Joel at the moment. He grabbed the remote that was on the coffee table and turned the TV on, setting it up to watch the DVD. David just cursed his luck again, kicking himself for not sitting in the recliner in the living room when Joel sat down on the other side of the couch, the incredibly small couch David thought. He had to remind himself later to get a bigger one.

David started up the movie but paid very little attention to it, but it's not like he hadn't seen the movie several times before. He kept giving Joel side glances every now and then. Joel watched the movie, making comments now and then about it, and David made the proper responses back.

'Was it his imagination or was Joel getting closer,' he thought to himself about half way through the movie. It was making him nervous. He just sat there, and all he could think of was running his hands through that brown hair, kissing those lips, shoving him down to the couch and... 'Ok you need to get a grip, David,' he thought as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, trying his best to hide the traitorous part of his anatomy.

At one point Joel turned to him, moving slightly closer, making some comment about what was going on, but David had no clue what he said, all he could focus on was Joel's lips and the way they moved, and just how inviting they where, and then David pulled Joel into a deep, hard kiss. When Joel moaned out at the touch, David slipped his tongue within that sweet mouth, dancing around, playing with Joel's tongue as they battled each other. Soon though, David pulled away gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, Joel. I'm not sure what came over me," David said quickly.

"It's about damn time," Joel said, shocking David before pulling him into another kiss. They battled there, as David pulled Joel into his arms. Joel sat in David's lap as they kissed long and hard. After another moment, David pulled back, looking into Joel's lustful gaze.

"Ok what is going on here?" David panted out.

"You have been fucking me with your eyes all day, David. It's about time we got down to business," Joel said, leaning down to give David another kiss.

"Wait. Joel, I don't want to ruin our friendship over something like this," David said, worried. Joel just smiled more.

"Can we worry about that later?" he said pushing his hips into David's making the blonde moan out. He couldn't say the man wasn't happy to find himself in this situation.

"Joel..." He breathed out softly.

"I want this David, please, whatever you want after this, I'm OK with, we can call this a momentary lapse in judgment, or a start of something new, but for once, I want to see what so hot about bedding The Great David McNorris," Joel said with the cutest of smirks. David nearly lost it there.

"You better not be messin' with me..." David said.

"Shut up and kiss me already," Joel said moving back in to pull the blonde into a heated kiss. David felt Joel rub his hips against his again and David let out a growl, moving to push Joel to the couch, resting on top of Joel.

"Definitely need a bigger couch," David mumbled between kisses as he kissed down Joel's neck, hands moving all over Joel's body. Joel chuckled.

"Then take me to bed." Joel panted out. David pulled back again, looking down at Joel.

"Are you sure about this?" David asked, giving Joel another chance to back out before they went too far, before there was no turning back. He didn't want to push the man into anything he was not ready for. But one look at Joel and David knew the man knew exactly what he was doing, and was quite happy to be in the position he was in. Joel's hand moved around to give David's ass a nice hard squeeze.

"Take me to bed, David," Joel purred and David just moaned out at the way his name rolled off the man's tongue.

"Oh, I'm so looking forward to hearing you scream that name," David said voice deep, before getting off the couch, pulling Joel up with him. Their lips where on each other again as they slowly made their way back to David's bedroom, pulling at each other's shirts as their walked, stripping both of them before falling down on David's bed, Joel first with David on top of him.

"What the hell!" Joel said as he felt something dig into his back. David reached behind Joel and laughed when he pulled the book Joel gave him out. Joel just chuckled before David moved to put it on his Night stand.

"Now where was I?" David said, moving back to the matter at hand, moving to wrap his arms around Joel, and pulling him into another heated kiss, as David's hands kneed at the flesh of Joel's back. Joel moaned out at that as David moved down and nipped at the nape of Joel's neck.

David moved lower, kissing down Joel's chest and David could feel Joel's hands in his hair as he slipped lower, to the edge of Joel's extremely tight jeans. David smiled as his hand went to cup the bulge in Joel's pants and Joel let out a low moan. David's hands were quickly on the buttons of the man's pants, unfastening them before he slipped them off Joel's hips, as Joel let out a gasp. David pulled them off the man before moving back up looking at cloth covered erection.

"Knew you had to be a boxer's kind of man," David said with a smile, breathing hotly at the man bellow him.

"Oh God!" Joel moaned out. "Just get on with it." Joel said impatiently. David hands lightly brushed over Joel's erection, causing Joel to moan out again.

"I thought you wanted the McNorris Experience, Joel? Well that's not just a quick romp in the sack. I plan to take my time with you," David said, taking a nice long smell of Joel's musky scent before purring. "Mmm you smell so good, Joel." Joel moaned out when he felt David's hand on his boxer's before David pulled them down slowly. Joel cursed out at that and David smiled. He looked Joel over, over the perfect, well toned body and David just drank up the sight of him. He was a lucky Son of a Bitch to have such a beauty in his bed tonight, and he was all his.

David's hands began to explore all over Joel's body, causing Joel to pant. David saw the tattoo earlier but as his hand slowly traced over it, his curiosity won out. He settled himself beside Joel before moving his lips to the tattoo, brushing his lips over the skin.

"So what is the tattoo, Joel?" David asked, breathing on the skin. Joel just purred before he blinked, looking over at David.

"You want to talk about my tattoo NOW?" Joel said. David just smiled. He lets his hands run lazily over Joel's chest, kissing at the tattoo again as well as the cute little Freckles all over his arm.

"Well it's the first time I've been in a _position_ to see it" David said, as his tongue darted out, licking at the tattoo, and Joel just watched, knowing that this was just the beginning of things to come.

"It's my Family Crest." Joel said.

"How long have you had it?" David asked, nibbling at the tattoo now, causing Joel to pant again.

"I got it back at the academy." Joel panted out. David just smiled at this. He started to kiss down Joel's arm, down to Joel's hand, and then down Joel's pointer finger before he smiled wickedly at Joel and placed the finger into his mouth, swirling his skillful tongue around the digit. Joel's hazel eyes went darker at this.

"There are other things you could be doing that to," Joel said with a wink, causing a low growl from his tormenter.

"Oh is that what you want?" David said with a smile before his hands went to Joel's hip, moving the man so that he was in the middle of the bed, head resting on a pillow. David just looked down at Joel again, smile wide on his face before he moved to kiss down Joel's side, darting his tongue when he came to Joel's hip. Joel bit his lip lightly as David moved up to the hollow his hip, moving in to suck and nibble at it aggressively, which cause Joel to yelp out at the sudden sensation.

"Fuck David, stop torturing me!" Joel panted out, and David just felt himself getting harder at Joel's words. It took all the control to stop him from just fucking the man right there, but he wanted this to last. David moved to the other hip, giving it the same treatment.

David stopped his assaults, leaving a panting Joel in his wake. He looked up; his blue eyes flash him a mischievous look as he settled between Joel's legs. He looked down at Joel's extremely hard erection, smiling as he saw all the pre-cum that had leaked out at his ministrations.

It had been a while since he given a blow job, but David was pretty confident in his skills and he was sure he wasn't going to get any complaints from Joel. David moved to him, let his hand wrap around Joel's erection, loving the smooth texture of it, the head was dark and was aching to be touched. He heard Joel moan out at the touch and looked up his eyes locking with Joel's as David moved to lick the tip of Joel's erection.

"Oh fuck, David, please!!" Joel moaned out loudly, but David was not that kind. He licked the tip again, this time slower before circling his tongue around it, and Joel just shuttered, thrusting his hips up, trying to find something more then what David was giving him. David just chuckled and the vibration sent a shiver through Joel, as he let out another loud moan.

David slipped the tip of his tongue into the slit, picking up the taste of Joel's come, a light salt taste, and oh so pleasant, a man could get use to that taste. He then let the tip slip into his mouth, giving it a light sucking motion as he swirled his tongue around, he watched as Joel moan out again, as his eyes slid closed at the sensation. David let the tip slip out.

"Open your eyes; I want you to watch me Joel." David said hotly on Joel's erection. David watched another shiver move its way through Joel as his eyes slid back open, giving him a lustful gaze. David was aching and harder than he ever thought he been before at that look. Oh this man was going to be his end, he could feel it. He flashed a McNorris grin, locking eyes with him before he moved down to capture his erection into his mouth. Joel let out a shout and a curse at that. He licked and sucked at the man's erection, pulling out all kinds noises from the man bellow him.

David felt Joel's hands running through his short blond hair, Joel's hands felt so nice on his hair, it caused David to moan sending Joel into a higher level of pleasure. He felt Joel thrust his hips up, trying to push himself deeper into that willing heat, but David hand went to his hips, stilling the man. David kept at him; pulling him close to the end, before slowing his pace, bring him backing from the brink before pushing him back to it. Joel just moaned, pleaded, and begged for more.

David loved every second, the texture, taste and most of all, the sounds spilling from Joel's lips. If David could come from just the sounds of someone's voice, then Joel would have pushed him over the edge a long time ago. David relaxed his throat before pushing Joel deep into his mouth, feeling Joel hit the back of his throat. Joel let out a shout.

"Oh God. David, so close, oh please." That was what David was waiting for, as he gave it all, sucking and licking, pulling the man over the edge with a loud shout as he spilled himself into David's willing mouth. David just drank him down, not letting a single drop go to waste.

David just watched as Joel panted hard, coming down from for the high he found himself in. David slide up beside Joel, laying down beside the man, smiling at him. Joel growled lightly when he felt David's finger lightly stroke at his sensitive, soften cock.

"And what are you think there, McNorris?" Joel said, in a low husky voice that did all sorts of things to David.

"That we have just begun," David said softly as he went to nibble on Joel's ear.

"Are you sure, you just put me through one hell of a ride, not sure I'm up for more." Joel said almost sleepily.

"Oh you doubt the allure of the McNorris experience." David said with as boyish grin. "It's not a question of getting you off again, it's a question of how many times." David purred into Joel's ear and was happy when He felt Joel twitch back to life within his hand.

"Mmmm like I said, we have just begun." David said before moving down to nip at Joel's neck as he began to stroke him lightly. "Oh God Joel, I'm so looking forward to fucking you. Burying my cock deep... DEEP inside you. Making you scream my name over and over again until your voice is so raw." At that David moved to rubbing his need up against Joel's hip. "Do you feel that Joel, how hard I am for you, only you. Do you want me to fuck you Joel?" David said, feeling Joel harden in his hand. Despite the effects his words were having on Joel body, David could see the worried look on Joel's face. David stopped his ministrations with a whimper of protest from Joel.

"Is something wrong Joel?" David asked.

"I just.... never.... I'm willing... I just.... doesn't it hurt?" Joel asked and David just smiled.

"If you're nervous, then it might, but I going to do everything within my power to make it as pleasurable as possible, and it's going to be quite pleasurable, Joel, I promise you that," David said, stroking Joel again. Joel just moaned out, nodding his willingness to continue. David flashed him another grin before reaching over to the nightstand. David turned back and was pleasantly surprise to meet up with Joel's lips. He felt the man pin him to the bed, as he deepened the kiss causing David to drop the tube, and wrap his arms around Joel's waist, David's hands kneading at Joel's back. David felt Joel's hands on his jean clad erection and it caused David to hiss slightly in pleasure.

"Well someone is getting aggressive," David purred.

"You were moving to slow," Joel said as he leaned down, nibbling at David's neck and David moaned at that. David felt Joel thrust his newly formed erection into his jean clad one, wishing that the jeans where not there, wanting to feel his flesh on his. His hand want to cup Joel's ass before giving it a hard squeeze, pushing Joel harder into to him, causing them both to moan out.

"Oh God, must get you out of them," Joel moaned out as his hands frantically want to the fastenings of David's pants. David just watched as Joel fought with his jeans, unbutton and then unzipping them and David let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt a light tug on his jeans. He lifted his hips lightly as Joel pulling the annoying fabric off his hips and off his body. Joel looked at David and chuckled.

"And I took you for a boxer's man as well," he said with a smile as he looked at David tight boxer-briefs.

"Mmm I'm glad I can still surprise you," David said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, this day is full of surprises." Joel said before moving down to settle himself between David's legs, before pulling off the boxer-briefs. Joel examined the man before him, like David had done to him earlier, and Joel's hot gaze caused David's body to shiver slightly. He so was going to enjoy him writhing underneath him.

Joel moved in on top of David again, kissing David deeply as he let their erections touch for the first time. They both gasped out at the feeling of heated flesh on heated flesh. It made David purr in excitement. David's hand went to Joel's shoulders, pushing the man on to his back before retrieving the tube from the bed, giving Joel a heated look.

David moved back between Joel's legs and popped open the tub before putting some of the cool lubricant on his fingers. He looked down and could tell that Joel was nervous. He smiled before he moved down, placing his slick fingers around Joel's entrance, circling around the ring of muscle.

David's other hand went back to Joel's erection before he moved his mouth to capture Joel's cock in his mouth. Joel moaned out as soon as he felt the heat surround his erection again. When David saw him relax, he slipped a slick digit into him. Joel gasped out at the intrusion for it did feel bad, but it didn't feel good either, it just felt weird. He squirmed at that. David slipped off his erection at that.

"Joel, calm down," David purred hotly on Joel's erection, hoping to relax him more.

"But it feels weird." David chuckled.

"Oh, just you wait," David said as he pushed his finger in deeper, searching for that spot within Joel. He added a second finger, stretching Joel slowly.

"OK, that feels really weird now," Joel said and then David watch as his eyes went wide, and Joel mouth formed a silent O shape as he felt David stroke something within him that make him see stars.

"There it is. You liked that, didn't you?" David said, pushing in again.

"Oh God, more please," Joel moan out as David prepared him, making sure to stroke that spot within that cause the man before him to gasp out. It wasn't long before David felt that Joel was well prepared for him, and he pulled out his fingers and Joel whimpers in response which nearly caused David to laugh. He never expected a whimper to come from Joel, but he was grateful that the man before him was so vocal, it made the prize that much sweeter.

David garbed the tube before squeezing more of the lubricant on his hand before rubbing in on his aching erection. He was so hard; he wasn't sure how he was going to last long with that body before him. He looked down at Joel just smiled up at him. David wanted his so badly he could taste it.

David moved to grab one of the many pillow at the head of his bed, slipping it up Joel's hips with a smile which raised up Joel just enough. David grabbed one of Joel's legs a placed it on David shoulder. Joel just gave him a curious look.

"You will enjoy this, I swear," David said, before leaning it, placing the tip at Joel's entrance. David felt Joel stiffened at this.

"Joel you need to relax," David said softly. "Or are you having second thoughts, we can stop if you need to."

"No! I want this," Joel said, causing David to chuckle on how forceful he said it. He smiled before wrapping his still slick hand around Joel's erection, giving it a few quick strokes and Joel just melted in his arms. David begin to push his erection slowly into Joel as he continued to pump him Before he knew it he was buried deep in Joel's tight heat. David just held there, deep within Joel, worried that is he moved he would lose it all. He soon felt Joel squirm beneath him.

"Move damn it." Joel panted out, and David did just that. He moved out tell just the tip was inside before thrusting back in. Joel just moaned out loudly at that. David just keep up that slow pace, giving Joel long deep strokes, causing the man before him to pant, moan and cry out as he aimed for that spot within. Joel laid there, taking the slow assault, head moving side to side, as he moved his harm over his eyes, blocking them from David's view, David thrusts in one more time, move in closer and pull Joel's arm so he couldn't look into his eyes.

"I want to watch you," he explained, giving Joel another heated look. Their eyes locked again as David began to move, watch the lust build behind Joel's eyes. David knew he was not going to last long like that. He wrapped his slick hand tighter around Joel's erection before he started to stroke Joel along with his thrusts. David other hand rested itself on Joel's hip holding on tight as he began to lose himself within Joel.

"Oh God, Joel, you feel so good," David panted out as his thrusts became faster and frantic, and soon, Joel let out a loud shout, spilling himself over David's hand, screaming out David's name. With David's name on his lips and Joel's body tightening around him, David just lost himself, thrusting in hard and deep as he spilled himself within Joel's body.

David collapsed on Joel trying his best not to crush the man, but didn't want to leave his body just yet. When he felt Joel's arms wrap around him, pulling him into his chest, he let himself go, collapsing completely into his arms.

"Wow," Joel said breathlessly.

"Wow indeed," David said, boyish grin on his face. After a few moments, David could feel the cold stickiness between get unbearable, and slide off Joel, pulling out of his body, and he felt Joel moan in protest at that.

"I think we need a shower," David said with a smile, looking over their cum covered chests.

"Can we take one together?" Joel said with a grin. David just laughed at that.

"Sure why not," he said and watched as Joel slide out of bed. David then noticed the red marks on Joel pale hip and he eyes went wide.

"Oh God, Joel, I'm so sorry, David said, moving in to kiss the red skin. David could tell that is was going to leave a mark. He was just so into it, that he didn't even notice how rough he was being. Joel's hand went under David's chin, pulling his face up so that looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I kinda like it. Marked me as yours," Joel said with a wink.

"Am I yours?" David as softly, and for once in Joel's life, he saw the great and mighty David McNorris unsure of himself.

"Do you think I'm the type of person who has one night stands. If you do, then you don't know me very well." At his words David's eyes brightened. Joel moved down to kiss David before moving to walk to the bathroom.

"So, David, are you coming or what?" Joel said with a Grin before walking into the bathroom. David just smile as the man before and knew that this was not the end to one hell of a Christmas day.


	3. Lunch Date

It wasn't long after Christmas when things started to get very busy for David. He was so busy in fact the David had canceled his lunch date with Joel, something he hadn't done before. It kind of irked Joel a little but he could also understand, he knew David was swamped at the moment. But still, David needed to take some time for himself, even if it was just an hour to take a lunch and talk with his friend, or in this case, new lover. Joel just smiled at that, they hadn't been together long and time between the visits had been scarce but they sure as hell made good use of their time.

Joel knew that David would be busy, but still, Joel was looking so forward to seeing him that he thought that he would show up at David's office, and offer him some company while he worked at least, and he brought the man some lunch, some burgers and fries from David's favorite little diner.

Joel walked into David's office and Tracy noticed him right off. She smiled and looked like she was going to call for David, but Joel gestured for her to stop. He held up the food with a smile.

"Has he gotten any lunch yet?" Joel asked.

"Not that I know of," Tracy said. Joel just smiled.

"Then let me surprise him," Joel said. Tracy looked a little nervous but then nodded. Joel walked into the office, closed the door and then slipped the lock in place. He looked at David whose desk was covered in files. He looked up with an annoyed look that was quickly replaced with a smile when he saw Joel and the food.

When Joel saw that smile, he suddenly became very hungry, but not for the food that was in his hands. Joel gave David a smile, thanking God that he thought ahead, a placed a certain item in his pocket before heading down here. Joel's mind was spinning and he knew what he wanted to do. He placed the food on the coffee table in the room before he made his way to David's desk, seating on the edge of the desk.

"David, you need to take better care of yourself, take a break, and eat lunch. Have a little bit of fun for a moment or you're going to burn out." David just looked at Joel, with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have time right now to take a break," David said pointing to the case load he was taking on. Joel just smiled before moving in between David and the desk sitting on it and smiling at David's shocked expression.

"Are you sure there is nothing I could do to change your mind?" Joel said, as he leaned in to loosen David's tie. David just smiled as he watched Joel strip him of his tie, placing it around his neck. David stood from his chair, standing there, looking at Joel and then quickly his lips met Joel's, David's hand running though the short brown hair of his. David quickly broke the kiss before picking up the phone. Joel just looked at him confused.

"Tracy, I want no interruptions, I want to take a break and have some lunch so until further notice I'm out of the office. … Oh yeah, the meeting at 2:30," David said with the straightest of voice but his eyes told a different story as he gave Joel heated looks. "Well, if you don't hear from me by 2, then call Fisher and cancel it, just tell him something unexpected came up." Joel's eyes went wide when he heard that. "Thank you, Tracy." David hung up the phone.

"Do you really think you should blow off your boss?" Joel said a little worried and David just smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Joel, Fisher's not the one who's going to get blown." And at that, David's lip's was on his again. Joel felt David's tongue on his lips and then he moaned as David's tongue slipped in. Joel felt David's hands on his pants, pulling his already strained erection out. When Joel felt David's hands on his erection, he moaned out, and David just smiled at him before he moved to sit back down, rolling his chair up to Joel while never braking eye contact with him. Joel watched David give him a lustful gaze before moving that talented tongue over the head of Joel's erection.

"Fuck." Joel moaned out as his hands went into David's soft hair. He then felt David take his cock in completely and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out. David just had a talent of driving him insane with that mouth, but Joel wasn't complaining, he enjoyed every moment of it.

Joel felt himself on the verge, so close and then David slipped off his erection. Joel let out a moan of protest but before he could speak David stood up, giving Joel a heated look before pulling Joel off the desk, turning him around before bending him over it. David leaned in, and Joel could feel David's erection so hard still in his pants, causing Joel to moan loudly.

"Be careful, you don't want to mess up my work, Joel, or your ass is not going to be the only thing that's going to get it." David growled into Joel's ear. Joel moaned out as the words went straight to his cock, making him even harder as he nodded his understanding, He heard David unbutton and the unzipped his pants and Joel just panted. Joel felt David's hand on his ass.

"Shit, Joel, I don't have anything," David said concern in his voice. Joel just smiled.

"Back Pocket," Joel panted out. He felt the hand and then heard the chuckle.

"Someone was planning on being a bad boy when he got here. Distracting me from my important work. I think someone needs to be punished." David purred out. Joel didn't even get a chance to say anything when he felt the first light smack on his ass. Joel let out a loud surprised moan.

"Quiet, Joel, unless you want someone to hear us. Tracy might think you're in trouble and come in here." Even without looking, he could tell that David was smirking at that. Joel just held on tighter to the desk when he felt the next smack, making sure not to disrupt the files that here just under him. As another smack hit his ass, Joel bit his lip, surprised at how the smacks where making him harder, each one sending a shock straight though him, causing him to grip the desk even harder. Joel felt another smack and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"David, please, just fuck me already," Joel moaned out and then felt David's hand rub over the heated flesh of his ass before he heard the pop of the tube being opened.

Joel had to bite his lip again when he felt the slick digits on him, pushing in, slowly preparing him for what he really wanted. He was so hard, he couldn't stand it. He wanted him so badly and he wanted it now.

"David! Just do it!" Joel panted out.

"Someone is impatient." David said with a chuckle and then he felt David's erection at his entrance, teasing him with it. Joel tried to push back but David just grabbed a hold of his hips, stopping him. Joel just let out a frustrated growl.

"David, please," Joel pleaded. Joel felt the tip slip in and then out and he growled again. He heard David chuckle again.

"You enjoy tormenting me, don't you?" Joel said as he felt David rub himself against him again.

"Maybe," David said before he pushed himself hard and deep within Joel and Joel couldn't hold back the long, loud moan that escaped his lips. David pushed within Joel's body with hard, deep strokes and Joel's hand when white from how hard he was gripping the desk. He soon felt David's hand on his hard erection, stroking him along with his thrusts. Joel was lost within the ecstasy that David was bringing him closer to. He knew David could be a little kinky at times, but he didn't think it would affect him this much.

Joel felt David quicken his pace and he could tell the normally calm man was losing himself. Joel felt his orgasm building deep within and then when he let himself go, spilling himself all over the side of David's desk, he heard the man above him growl out his name before he felt him spilling himself deep within his body. They just stood there for a moment, panting hard before David stumbled backwards, collapsing into his chair.

Joel just smiled lazily before getting off the desk and pulled his pants back up, turning to see the very relaxed David McNorris smiling at him.

"I think I'm going to have to come visit you at work more often," Joel said, with a wicked little grin. David just smiled before slipping his pants back on.

"You better not, or I will never get any work done," David said with a wink before he got up from the chair and moved in to give Joel a light kiss. "Ok, now that I've had my dessert, its time to have some lunch, don't you think?" David said before moving over to the food that Joel brought, as Joel followed him with a smirk on his face.


	4. You Have the Right to Have an Attorney

Joel and Fearless were sitting at their desks catching up with some paper work and getting things in order. As they worked, they had made some small talk, talking about life in general. Fearless started talking about Katrina and how things had been going with her lately.

"So Joel, I've been noticing that you have been coming to work more times than not with a silly little grin plastered on your face. Does someone have a little sweetie that he isn't telling me about?" Fearless said as a smile spread across Joel's lips.

"Who knows…," Joel said.

"Ahh, so there is someone there. When do I get to meet her?" Fearless said with a smile, jabbing his finger into Joel's side. Joel just let out a laugh.

"I… Probably not for a while, it's still kind of new," Joel tried to explain.

"Oh so you want to keep it a secret for while. Ahh a secret love affair how nice," Fearless said with a wink. Joel just shook his head, letting out a laugh. "Hey, McNorris," Fearless said and Joel stiffened slightly, sensing the presents behind him.

"Hey, what's so funny over here?" David said, letting his hand rest nonchalantly on Joel's shoulder. A kind gesture, but the hand made the skin beneath it feel like it was on fire. Joel knew that David knew what he was doing and mentally cursed his lover for his teasing.

"Oh we were just talking about Joel's new fling." Fearless said with a smile. David looked at Joel with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really now? Are you telling Bobby all your little secrets now?" David said with a not so pleased look.

"McNorris, you know who she is? Joel's keeping his mouth sealed for me." Fearless turned to Joel then. "You tell McNorris but not me, I'm hurt." Fearless said in a mocking type voice.

"She? Oh no, Joel hasn't told me anything about his current flame." David said with a bright smile. "Hey, Joel, I need to talk to you for a bit about the McClain case, you free for the moment?" David said to Joel, flashing him a patented McNorris grin.

"Sure, McNorris," Joel said before standing up. David walked to one of the observation rooms and Joel followed him in. Joel closed the door and David was on him pushing him against the door, lips attacking Joel's. Joel just pulled him closer as their lips devoured each other. David's lips slid down Joel's chin, kissing down his neck and Joel bit back a moan.

"Oh God, Joel, I've missed you so much." David panted out hotly onto Joel's skin.

"I've missed you too, David. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Joel said as David sucked on his neck. David pulled back, giving him a lustful gaze.

"Nothing, I just wanted an excuse to be alone with you, so I can do whatever I want with you." Joel's eyes went wide at this.

"We are in a police station, the men I work with, my partner is just on the other side of this door," Joel said.

"We did it in my office," David countered back.

"These doors don't have locks."

"No one will bother us, Bobby will see to that." David said with a smile. "And besides, isn't it more fun with a little bit of danger involved."

"You're the one who wanted to keep this thing quiet." Joel said as he felt David's hands on the fastenings of his pants.

"Oh and quiet you shall be, or we are going to have a room full of cops watching me fuck you," David said before slipping his hand into Joel's pants. Joel bits his lip again to suppress another moan as David stroking Joel to full erection. Joel's head leaned back and hit the door with a light thud. Joel's eyes when wide at this and David just smiled.

"Let's get you away from that door," David said with a grin.

"Wouldn't it be better is we stayed at the door, so no one can get in," Joel said.

"And have the precinct wonder why the door is rattling while I fuck you. That really isn't a smart choice, don't you think?" David said causing a light blush on Joel's cheeks and his grin got wider. David pulled Joel off the wall, pulling him across the room before he pushed him against the opposite side wall before attacking his lips again.

The more David worked on his lips and neck the more the protests just died in his throat. Joel wanted him and he wanted him badly, consequences be dammed. Joel went to the button of David's pants, quickly loosening them before having his own fun stroking the man before him. David just growled his appreciation.

David flipped Joel quickly, pushing him back against the wall. Joel braced himself with his hands as David pulled Joel's pants just far enough down to expose his ass. David gave each cheek a light squeeze before he pulled out the tube that was in his pocket. When Joel heard the tube snap open, his cock twitched and he moaned out softly in anticipation.

"God, Joel, I've missed this, how long has it been?" David purred out as Joel felt the fingers prepare him.

"Three days," Joel said with a smile. David groaned at that.

"Seams longer but I don't think I would be satisfied unless I can have you all the time," David emphasized this with a thrust of his fingers, making Joel moan out. "Mmmm Joel Stevens, you've gotten under my skin and now I'm craving you all the time." David purred out, giving Joel a bite on his neck. Joel had to bite his lip hard to keep from screaming out. The fingers left him and he knew what was coming next.

"You know when I come all over this wall I think someone is going to know what we did in here." Joel said with a chuckle, really not caring any more if they were caught. He wanted David. David just let out a chuckle.

"Just leave that to me." David said and when Joel felt the tip of David's erection on his entrance, all thoughts other than having this man inside him left his mind. David pushed into him slowly and Joel leaned back, resting his head on David's shoulder as he enjoyed the feeling of David taking him, completely. He could already tell that David was not taking it slow, as he thrusts in hard and fast. Joel soon felt David's hand on his erection and something else, cloth? Joel looked down to see the handkerchief in David's hand and he let out a chuckle that was quickly replaced with a moan.

"Mmm, planning ahead… Oh God. So how does it fell to be... Mmmmm. Fucking me in the middle of my station. Feels all kinds of…," Joel bit his lip again as David hit that spot just right. "Of… of good, damn, David, I'm so…" Joel panted out.

"Oh, me too, just let… Ahhh fuck, Joel," David moaned out as Joel came into David's cloth covered hand, David coming just a few thrusts later biting into Joel's neck again.

"Hey, Joel, you have a visitor," They both heard from the door and they turned around just in time to see Fearless' shocked expression. "Shit, Joel, I'm sorry." Fearless said before covering his eyes and making a quick retreat.

"Damn it, you just had to push our luck," Joel said, as he moved away from David, pulling his pants back up. "That is not how I wanted him to find out." Joel said a little anger in his voice.

"You want me to come with you, when you talk to Bobby?" David said, redressing himself as well.

"No, I think you've done enough damage today," Joel snapped out before straightening his clothes and left the room to go find his partner. He found Fearless at his normal smoking area, cigarette in hand.

"Fearless." Joel called from the doorway. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way. So traumatized by it that you needed a smoke?" Joel said with a smile. Fearless just smiled back.

"I'm cool with it, It's not like we haven't taken it up the ass from McNorris before. You're just literally taking it now, but I wish I could have had a warning before I just walked in there and got a view of McNorris' pasty little ass. You know, could have better look out for your torrid affair." Fearless said with a smile.

"I didn't think he was taking me away for that," Joel explained.

"Oh so McNorris is the horn ball of the relationship, should have figured that. Man could never keep his dick in his pants," Fearless said with a smile, but only thing Joel could feel was anger coursing through him.

"Bobby, just lay off, would you?" Joel said with a flash of anger in his eyes. Fearless looked at Joel in surprise.

"Sorry, man, didn't mean to upset you." Fearless cocked his head, giving Joel a look. "Don't tell me you're falling for him, and here I was taking it as some mid-life fling. You're really falling hard aren't you? Shit, Joel, this is McNorris we are talking about, that Man doesn't have a faithful bone in his body. He is just going to end up breaking your heart."

"I'm not even sure what this is at the moment, but I would like to find out what it could be. I know your concerned Bobby but I will be fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to rough him up a little for you?" Fearless said with a laugh but then his face got more serious. "I've seen what this divorce has done to you Joel, and I don't want to see you like that again."

"I know, Bobby, but we are good for each other, you will see." Joel said with a smile. And then Fearless snapped his fingers, as something crossed his mind.

"That Visitor, it's Kelly, she was here with Willie. She is down in the Lobby." Joel looked at his watch before rolling his eyes.

"She's early, but what do you expect." He said with a smile. "Thanks Bobby for being so understanding." Joel said with a smile.

"No problem. If you need to talk, I'm here for you. And if he does break your heart, I will kill him, just remind him of that." Fearless said with a look that made Joel question on wither or not he was joking. Joel just smiled walking to the door. "Oh and Joel, I would button up your collar if I were you. I wouldn't have thought that McNorris was a biter." At that Joel's cheeks pinked slightly as he let out a small curse, pulling his collar up, buttoning it all the way.

Joel left and went to the elevator and was quickly followed by David.

"So how did he take it?" David asked, mater-of-factly as they waited for the elevator.

"He's Fearless, he took it. But he did tell me that he would kill you if you broke my heart." Joel said with a smile as he walked in the elevator and David followed with a chuckle. As soon as the door closed David turned to Joel.

"I'm really sorry about this. I didn't want to upset you with this. It was supposed to be fun." David said quietly.

"I know, David. And it was bound to come out sooner or later, I just would have liked it to come out a different way," Joel said with a half smile.

"Yeah I'm sure." David said with a chuckle. "Well I guess I will see you on Monday."

"Why don't you come over tomorrow? I mean I was going to take Willie to the science Museuim, if you don't mind tagging along."

"I don't want to intrude on your time with your son…."

"He is going to have to see you eventually. It's not like you are going anywhere," Joel said with a smile. David just blinked for a second before a smile spread across his lips.

"I always did like science." David said as the elevator stopped. They kissed quickly and went their separate ways after the doors opened.


	5. First Impressions

David showed up at Joel's a little after nine, because Joel wanted to be at the museum by ten. David smiled as Joel answered the door. David moved in for a kiss but then stopped himself, not sure where Joel's son was for the moment. Joel chuckled.

"He's in the kitchen," Joel said leaning in to give David a quick kiss before walking into the house. Joel had told him on the phone that he wanted to keep their relationship with David from his son until he got a little older and David told him he understood, but still, David wasn't sure how he was going to last the day without kissing the man silly. They walked into the kitchen and Willie gave David one look before he turned to his father.

"Why does he have to come? I thought this was supposed to be time for us?" Willie whined. Joel just sighed.

"Well you sometimes have your friends come over, so I'm letting my friends come over," Joel said. Willie gave David another look up and down and David smiled at him.

"I don't like him," Willie said. David just turned to Joel at that.

"Maybe we can do this another time? I can see Willie just wants to spend some time with his father." At his words, David could see Willie's expression brighten.

"No I don't think so, I want you to come David, Willie just needs to get to know you and he will like you I'm sure," Joel said and David gave Willie another glance and he could tell today was going to be a long day.

----

When they got to the science museum Willie had chosen to ignore David's presence instead of complain about it. Willie went from display to display, trying out the things they had to offer. David tried to talk to Willie, helping him understand the display and explaining how they worked but Willie wasn't really interested in David's explanations. Most of the time he either responded with "Everyone knows that," or "Whatever you say," as he rolled his eyes or even sometimes would ignore him completely as he walked away. Joel could tell it really was annoying David as he tried his best not to laugh, but it was so cute watching David try so hard to impress a ten year old.

At one point, Joel could see David was just getting fed up with trying to talk to the boy so he just stood over next to Joel as Willie played with another display.

"He hates me," David said sadly.

"He doesn't hate you. He doesn't even know you. He's a little standoffish. He will warm up to you in a bit." David gave Joel an arched eyebrow.

"A little…," David said. Joel let out a little laugh.

"Just give him time, you'll see," Joel said, letting his hand slip down, taking a hold of David's. David gave Joel a smiled at the simple gesture.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come look at this!" Willie yelled excitedly and David lost the kind touch as Joel went over to see what the little boy wanted to show him. David watched as Joel and his son played. Joel was such a good father, David thought. And then he thought he saw Willie glance over at him, giving him an angered gaze before turning back to his father, with a smile. David blinked at that.

It wasn't long after that, that they decided to go have some lunch. They when to a nice little diner and got a booth. Willie insisted that his daddy sit next to him. Joel sighed after a moment and gave in to the boy. David didn't care that much, as long as the boy stopped glaring at him he was fine. Willie ordered a Sprite and it wasn't a few minutes after he got it that it slipped out of his hands, and landed directly in David's lap. David bit his tongue to keep the curse within his lips as the freezing cold drink hit him.

"David, are you ok?" Joel said getting up from the booth.

"I'm fine. Just a little accident," David said as he got up from the booth himself. "I guess I need to get myself cleaned up." David said with a smile as he when to the bathroom. As soon as he was through the door his smiled faded. He knew Willie had done that on purpose but he wasn't going to let the boy's childish antics get the better of him. He cleaned off his pants the best he could, thanking God he decided to where a darker pair of jeans today. After a few moments to get himself together, David left the bathroom to find that the mess had been cleaned up and that Willie was not looking too happy.

"What did I miss?" David said.

"Well, I told Willie that if he didn't apologize to you, then we were cutting the day short."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Willie yelled out, an angry look on his face. "Why should I apologize because his lap was in the way? He shouldn't even be here!!!"

"Ok that it's it. We're out of here. If you can't behave, then we are not going to stay," Joel barked out at his son as he got up to pay for their drinks. Willie glared at David with his arms crossed.

"You ruined everything. I liked it better when Teresa hung out with us," Willie pouted before running after his father. David just stood there, shocked for a moment, trying to comprehend what Willie just said. The bite of jealousy hit David as he followed them out of the diner.

"We didn't have to leave Joel," David said quietly to him.

"Yes we did, Willie spilled that drink on purpose, don't deny that. If he misbehaved we can't stay, that's just rewarding bad behavior." David just nodded as they walked back to the car. David sat in the front seat and Willie sat behind him. David felt the kick hit the back of his seat but before he could say anything, Joel spoke.

"Willie, if you kick David's seat again, you will be lucky if the only thing you get is a spanking when we get home." The rest of the trip was made in silence. When they got home, Joel made them all sandwiches and they ate their lunch in silence before Joel sent Willie to his room.

"I'm sorry I caused such a fuss today, Joel, maybe it would be better if I didn't come by while Willie is visiting," David said with a sad smile.

"Why? He's going to have to get used to you eventually. It's not like you're going to suddenly going to stop being a part of my life," Joel said.

"I know, but I still think it's too close to the divorce for Willie to see his dad with anyone," David explained. Joel just looked at him a little shocked.

"No, that can't be the reason why he's upset," Joel said.

"I don't think he's buying the whole friends thing, or maybe he can just sense something, but something tells me, he sees me as a threat."

"But that's ridiculous. I still love his mother even after everything she did. But she was so insistent on the divorce, I let her have it," Joel said. The words stung a little as he said them, but he knew what Joel needed more than a lover, was a friend to talk to, so David listened.

"I understand that, Joel, but he still thinks you two are going to get back and with what you just said, I don't blame him for thinking that." Joel just looked at David confused, thinking over what he just said. Joel's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry David, I didn't mean it that way, I'm happy here with you. If Kelly wanted to take me back I would say no at this point, I've moved on its just…," Joel said as a quick ramble.

"She is Willie's mother. You will always love her in a way. I get that, Joel," David said with a smile. Joel smiled back at him sadly before pulling David into a hug.

"I'm sorry that you had such a bad time," Joel apologized. David pulled back slightly from the hug, looking into Joel's eyes.

"No need to apologize, you had every good intention when you invited me. And I'm not scared off that easily. Willie's just going to have to get used to me in your life, cause like you said, I'm not going anywhere," David said, moving in to give him a kiss on the lips. After that, Joel brought him into a deep hug.

"Thank you, David," Joel said softly.

"For what?" David said confused.

"For being you," Joel said, and David just smiled as they sat down on the couch, in each other's arms.


	6. Staking His Claim

David parked his car before hopping out. He had a silly smile plastered on his face as he walked from the parking lot to the entrance to the restaurant. He had plans to meet Joel there and after the day he was having, he was so looking forward to spending a nice, quiet dinner with him.

David got to the door of the restaurant and looked in as his hand when to the door of the establishment. He froze at what he saw. He looked in and he saw Joel, sitting in the waiting area, and sitting next to him was Teresa Ortiz. He watched as they talked for a moment, seeing the wide smile on both their face as they talked. He saw her laugh at something Joel said, bumping his shoulder with her own, leaning in close to him. Too close for David's liking. David felt his blood boil at that.

Then he saw the way she looked at him. She was a woman on the prowl, and she had her eyes on Joel. His Joel. David would not stand for it any longer. He opened the door and watched as Joel looked up smiling, and then the smile quickly faded from his face.

"David what's the…?" was all Joel got out before David grabbed Joel's arm roughly, pulling the man from where he sat.

"I need to talk to Joel," David said as he dragged Joel from the restaurant, leaving behind an extremely stunned Teresa. David dragged a protesting Joel to his car and then pushed him towards the passenger side.

"Get in the car," David said voice low.

"But, David, my car…"

"GET in the car Joel." David said again and Joel's eyes went a little wide before he got in the passenger side. David got in the driver's side, and started the car quickly, before backing out and then peeling out of the parking lot.

"David what is up with…?" Joel said and David turned at that, giving Joel a look. Joel stayed quiet after that. David sped home, most likely breaking a half a dozen laws in the process, but he didn't care, and Joel was keeping his mouth shut about it. They soon got to his house, in one piece, which would have surprised David with the way he was driving, that is, if he cared enough to think about it. But he didn't for all he could see was her touching him, smiling at him. He would not allow that tramp to steal his man.

"David what is...?"

"Get out of the car," David said voice still low.

"Not until you tell me what got you so upset that you nearly got us killed on the road," Joel snapped back. David lost it there, his eyes flashed anger he knew, and he got out of the car, slamming the door. Joel had enough sense about him to do what he was told and got out of the car. It really didn't matter; David would have dragged him out either way.

"David, what the fuck?" Joel said, confused. David just ignored him, as he stormed to his house, Joel right behind him. David fought with his keys, trying to unlock his door when He felt Joel's hand on his arm, before taking the keys from him, unlocking to door for him. When the door swung open, David just pushed Joel in before slamming the door shut.

"David would you please explain…" David cut Joel off again, but not with words this time, with a searing kiss on the man's lips. He shoved Joel hard against the wall, attacking him with his mouth, so desperately. Joel let out a moan, pleasure, mixed with a little bit of pain, as he hit the wall hard. David kissed down to Joel's neck before biting it, hard. Joel let out a wince-moan.

"David, what the hell has gotten into you?" Joel said before moaning loudly at David, as he licked at the bite marks on his neck.

"You are mine, don't ever forget that," David growled out, before his hands when to the top of Joel's button up shirt, ripping it, sending buttons flying. Joel let out a surprised gasp at that as David when to nibble behind Joel's ear, just right, to make Joel moan loudly.

"David, of course I'm yours. What has gotten into you…?" Joel said and then gasped again when he felt David roughly pull his ruined shirt off him. David's face went to the nape of Joel's neck, biting and licking, causing Joel to gasp and then whimper. All the sounds just pushed David harder. He wanted this man, and he wanted him now.

David grabbed Joel's ass, shoving him hard into his hips as their needs pressed hard against each others. Only a few layers of clothing stood in the way. Joel's head rolled back as he nearly screamed in pleasure. David's hand's when down Joel's thighs, pushing them forward, and Joel got the hint and in one motion, David grabbed Joel's ass again, lifting him, as Joel wrapped his legs around David's hips.

Their lips where locked on each other, kissing passionately as David guided them through the house slowly, occasionally shoving Joel against the wall before kissing the man silly. He felt Joel pushing his hips into David's and David growled out, loving the feeling. He couldn't get to the bed fast enough. He pushed open the bedroom door and then Joel grinded his hips just right and he nearly collapsed to the floor, taking them both out, but he held on, taking the few steps to the bed before dropping Joel to it.

David gave Joel a heated look before his hands when to Joel's pants, quickly and roughly pulling them off Joel's legs and Joel just moaned out again. David flashed Joel a mischievous smile before he started to kiss and nibbling up the inside of Joel's leg.

"Mmm, this leg is mine" David purred which made Joel gasp as he kissed up Joel leg. "And this thigh, also is mine," David said biting down softly and Joel groaned out. He moved up to the hollow of Joel's hip and attacked it with tongue, teeth and lips. Joel let out a shout of pure ecstasy at that.

"Oh David, Please… Fuck… I need you, please." David chuckled which cause Joel to moan again.

"Who do you want fucking you?" David purred as he moved up further, breathing heavily on Joel's erection his hot breath causing Joel to gasp again.

"You, David, only you," Joel gasped out.

"Good," David said, breathing hotly again before standing up, heading to his dresser, pulling out the two silk ribbons he knew where there. He could tell that Joel was watching him so he balled them in his fist, before slipping them into his pocket.

"What are you doing David?" Joel asked, and David just smiled at him before moving back to the bed.

"I'm just getting ready to fuck you senseless." David growled again.

"Mmm. Sounds wonderful. Can't wait," Joel said with a smirk. David chuckled again before giving Joel a wicked grin.

"I want you on your stomach; I want that sweet ass of yours." Joel smiled at that and moved onto the bed, lying down on his stomach. David smiled again. David moved to sit on Joel's back, essentially pinning the man down with his weight. He lean down so that he was lying on Joel, and he could tell Joel could feel how hard he was for him and he heard Joel moan out loudly.

David grabbed one of Joel's wrists while slipping one of the silk ribbons from his pocket. David then began to tie that wrist to the bedpost. At first Joel moaned at this, but when he tried to move his wrist back and found that it was tied, he turned to look at his wrist.

"David, what the fuck are you doing?" Joel said as he felt David grab his other wrist. He felt Joel stiffen his arm slightly, not sure about what was going on. David smirked at that.

"I'm just having a little fun before I fuck you into the mattress." David purred. Joel moaned out letting his arm relax and David moved to tie it to the other bedpost.

Joel pulled at the bonds lightly, like he was not sure about them. David watched as he tried to turn around, but the bonds and David's weight on his back where making that impossible.

"David, come on, this isn't funny, let me go." Joel said. David moved in to nibble at Joel's neck, and despite his obvious discomfort, Joel moaned out.

"No, I want to have a little fun with you. Will you let me have that Joel? I promise you will enjoy it." David said in a low, sexy voice that just made Joel purr.

"You just want me at your mercy is all," Joel said, humor and lust deep within his voice. David leaned in at that, nibbling lightly on Joel's ear before he spoke.

"Don't I always have you at my mercy, begging for me to fuck you?" David could feel Joel shiver beneath him as he let out another loud moan.

"Oh God David! Yes please, I want you to fuck me!" Joel moaned out and David growled out as he nipped at Joel's ear again.

"Sure you do, that's because you're mine, Joel, all mine," David said before nipping hard on Joel's shoulder blade, and Joel gasped out, pulling at his bonds.

"Yes, David, I'm yours." Joel responded and it just made David harder. David sat up at this removing his shirt, before lying down on Joel's back again, this time flesh against flesh.

"You belong to me, Joel. Say it!" David growled into Joel's ear again.

"I belong to you, David, and only you." David could see Joel wrap the silk ribbons around his hands as he pulled the bonds tighter. David had never heard Joel so aroused before, but then again, David didn't think he ever been this aroused himself. It felt wonderful to have so much power over the man, and him so willing to be dominated over.

David slipped off the bed, and watched as Joel moved his head so that he faced him. David flashed him a lust filled look as his hand when to the fastenings of his jeans before pulling both those and his underwear down in one quick motion. After he was freed from his clothes, he slipped his hand into the draw of his nightstand and slipped out the tube of lubricate and David heard Joel moan out.

David climbed back on the bed, dropped the tube next to Joel before rubbing lightly over Joel's ass, giving it a light squeeze. David leaned in at that; the tip of his tongue touched the bottom of Joel's spine before tracing it slowly up, leaving wet trail in his wake. By they time he got to Joel's neck, Joel was gasping loudly as David let he extremely hard erection slip within the cheeks of his ass, biting down on the back of Joel's neck.

"Oh Fuck! David, Oh God, just do it, please!"

"In time, Sweetheart, in time," David purred into Joel's ear and Joel just squirmed at that.

"David, please…" Joel pleaded. David was smiling wide at that as he let his erection slide lightly between those cheeks and chuckled when Joel squirmed against it. David slipped off him, moving back down to Joel's ass. He smirked as his hands when to Joel's cheeks, pushing them apart. He moved in, blowing hotly on the small ring of muscle and Joel gasped.

"So sensitive, mmm this is going to be fun." David purred again.

"David McNorris!!! If you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to fucking shoot you when I get free," Joel screamed.

"Then I guess I must never let you go then."

"David! Untie me or fuck me, now!" Joel pleaded as he pulled his bonds tighter. David smiled wider as his hand when to caress one of his cheeks again. Then he brought the hand back, smacking Joel's ass, hard. Joel gasped.

"You're being such a bad boy, Joel." David smacked Joel's ass again. "I guess I need to punish you." David smacked Joel again. He heard a growl leave Joel's lips at that.

"David McNorris, you are so going to get it later," Joel threatened.

"Mmmm, and I'm sure I'm going to enjoy every second of it." David said before reaching for the tube on the bed. He popped the tube, coating his fingers with the cool gel.

"Oh God, finally." David heard Joel purr out and David smiled wickedly at that. He was far from done torturing Joel. David placed a slick finger at the ring of muscle, circling the ring until he heard a whimper slip from Joel's lips and then slipped his finger in, but just the tip. He teased the entrance, pushing in slightly before pulling it back out. He saw Joel tried to push his ass back on his finger, but every time Joel did, David just removed his finger, giving Joel a smack with is other hand.

After a few more times teasing Joel, David decided to be kind, slipping one digit in, slowly, but completely, searching for that spot within that sent Joel soaring. When David found it, he teased Joel with it, constantly brushing up against it. Joel was panting, moaning, pleading, as he thrust his hips, rubbing his hard erection against the bed, looking for that friction he wanted so badly. Soon though, but not soon enough for Joel, David added a second finger and slowly prepared him.

"Oh God, Please I can't take much more, oh God, David, I need you, Oh stop teasing, I can't take much more, Inside now, oh." Joel said, and continued like that, but David showed him no mercy as he slowly prepared him.

When David thought Joel was well prepared and then some, he slipped his fingers from Joel. David took a hold of the tube, covering his rock hard erection with the cool gel. David lay on top of Joel, His hand on the bed, keeping him from crushing the man below him. He positioned himself at Joel's entrance. He thought of teasing him some more, but David decided to have mercy on his captive as he thrust in hard and deep within that hot body. Joel screamed out in pleasure at this.

"You like that don't you, sweetheart," David said, pushing in harder and deeper with each stroke, causing the man before him to scream in ecstasy before him. Then David pulled out completely, and Joel cursed out.

"Patience, Joel," David purred before getting off Joel. "You're going to love this. Grab the headboard." David said, and Joel did what was asked of him. David moved behind him, lifting him up until he was on his knees. David knelt behind Joel and pushed back in, and Joel screamed again. David smiled as he reached his hand around, grasping a hold of Joel's hard cock and pumped it along with his thrusts.

David pushed in, hard and deep with each stroke, stroking Joel with every thrust. Joel was moaning, pleading, cursing and screaming before him. David was lost in those sounds. He wanted it to last, the way Joel's body encased his cock and the sounds he was pulling from those lips, David couldn't hold on. He thrust in faster and faster and then when he hear another scream slip from Joel's sweet mouth and his body squeezing his erection hard, David shouted as he spilling himself deep within his lovers body.

David collapsed on Joel's back which cause Joel to collapse on the bed, while David was still deep inside him. They laid there for a while, in a mixture of sweat, and cum, but when Joel started to squirm beneath him, David moved, leaving that warm body. They both whimpered slightly at the loss.

"David, what the fuck came over you, so I can make sure to do it again, minus the restrains if possible," Joel said with a chuckle. David moved to untie one of Joel's arms. As soon as the wrist was free, David saw that it was red and raw and he frowned before kissing Joel's sore wrist, softly.

"I'm fine, David, just untie the other one, please," Joel said softly. David let his hand go before moving to the other wrist, untying it and kissing it as well.

David lay down, pulling Joel into his arms. After a few minute Joel tries to leave but David just holds him tighter.

"David, I need to get cleaned up," Joel explained but David just held him even tighter. "David? Are you Ok?"

"I just don't want to let you go," David explained

"And why is that? I'll be back in just a moment," Joel said with a smile, kissing David on his nose.

"Will you?" David said sadly, and Joel looked at him a little shocked.

"David? What is the matter?" Joel said, confused with worry clear on his face.

"When I saw you with her, I got a little jealous," David explained. Joel still looked confused.

"Teresa? Why would you be jealous of her? She is just a friend."

"Is she? It's no secret that she likes you, and sometimes, before we started, I had a feeling that you liked her as well, and Willie mentioned something a while back about you and Teresa spending time together and…" David rambled on but stopped when he saw the huge smile on Joel's face.

"You are worried about that? David, Yes I will admit, I did have a crush on her for a little bit, but I have long since gotten over it. I'm with you, and there is no place I would rather be then in your arms," Joel said with a smile. David smiled back at Joel, pulling him in to a deep, passionate kiss. Joel pulled back after a moment a smiled at him.

"I still need that shower. Join me?" Joel said. David nodded and they both quickly got up from the bed, heading off to the shower.


	7. Caught!

Joel and David were walking out to Joel's car, it was the end of the day, and Joel wanted nothing more than to go home. Fearless said he would be down in a little bit, and David made the suggestion that they would be able to spend a little time together before Fearless showed up. Joel just smiled, telling Fearless to meet them when he was done, and to take his time. Since Joel had been staying at David's more and more, they decide they would travel up to work together, which was just fine with David. The more time he spent with Joel, the better.

Joel slid within the driver side seat and David within the passenger side, David was on Joel in a second, and Joel was not complaining. Joel felt himself getting pushed up against the driver's side door as David frantically kissed him.

"God, Joel, I missed you."

"It's only been eight hours, David," Joel said between kisses.

"Too long, too damn long."

"Do I need to start coming to visit you at work again?" Joel said with a wicked little smile.

"And then Fisher would have to wonder why I never get any work done," David said with a bright smile. David moved in again to kiss Joel and Joel let out a light wince so David backed off at that.

"Joel?" David asked.

"It's nothing, just the damn door handle in my back," Joel said with a smile before he pounced on David, kissing the man silly, and David just chuckled at that. David sat back down on the passenger side and maneuvered them tell Joel was straddling his lap. Joel smiled at him as David chuckled.

"You love me like this don't you?" Joel said with a smile, looking into David's sparkling blues.

"And who wouldn't want you like this," David said, pulling Joel closer to his chest as their lips locked again. David felt Joel's tongue on his lips so David parted them, allowing that sweet tongue access. They knew that Fearless was going to show up any second but they didn't care, for Fearless had found them in worse situations. David felt the fingers on his tie, pulling it loose from his neck.

"I think it's time for McNorris to start relaxing for the night," Joel said with a wicked little smile. David smiled before pushing his hips into Joel's and Joel could feel how hard he was.

"There is nothing relaxed about me at the moment," David said as he when to nip on Joel's neck. "Oh God, I so want to fuck you right now," David purred out.

"Patience, after we drop Bobby off, you can spend all night with me." David just groaned at that.

"Can't wait," David said with a smile. Joel gave him a devilish look before pulling David's dress shirt from his dress pants.

"Who says we can't have a little fun while we wait?" Joel said, as he started to unbutton David's shirt. Joel rubbed his hands all over David's chest smiling before David pulled him close, nipping on Joel's neck. Joel's hands went to pinch David's nipples, just the way he loved it and he felt a moan against his neck that made him harder. Yes, he really needed to get David home soon before he jumped him in his car. Their heard a knock on the window and Joel smiled, that he could get David home. They both turned and looked at the window to find a very surprised Ray Hechler.

"Oh you got to be fucking me." Joel heard David mutter.

"Fuck." Joel said, as he saw a wide-eyed Hechler walk away from his car. Joel's hand when to the door handle, opening the door, getting out and chasing after him.

"Ray, wait up!" Joel called. Hechler turned at that, giving Joel a disapproving look.

"What the fuck are you doing, Joel? Are you two…? No, I don't want to know. My God, Joel, you can do a lot better than McNorris."

"What I do with my love life is none of your damn business, Ray," Joel bit out. Hechler gave Joel a glare before something over his shoulder caught his attention. Joel knew it was David by the pure hatred in Hechler's eyes.

"It makes since now," Hechler laughed. "You weren't happy with fucking up your own marriage, you had to fuck with Joel's as well," Hechler bit out at David.

"That's low, Ray, even for you," Joel seethed out.

"So you're telling me all those lunches didn't mean anything and then suddenly your wife wanted a divorce?" Hechler said, eyebrow raised.

"No, Hechler, me and Joel where just friends. You know, some people are friends before they are lovers," David said calmer then he expected himself to be for Hechler was making his blood boil.

"How would you know, McNorris? All you know how to do is fuck people over," Hechler said and before either of them could stop him, David's fist when flying and hit Hechler square in the nose.

"Son of a bitch!" Hechler yelled.

"David!" Joel yelled.

"What the hell is going on out here?" All three heard Fearless say, as he walked out into the garage.

"McNorris just broke my nose!" Hechler said, glaring at David.

"You deserve a broken nose for what you said, and I should have given you one, but I didn't hit you that hard," David said. "What's the matter, Ray? Not getting enough at home, so you had to get your rocks off by watching us?"

"What the hell are you babbling about McNorris?" Hechler said, still holding his bleeding nose.

"I'm sure it was quite obvious what we were doing in that car, that you so rudely interrupted us from and even if you couldn't see me, you knew whose car that was. Does Ray have a little crush on my Joel?" David said with a smirk.

"I always thought you were a ladies' man, Joel, who would have thought that you would get all the boys too," Fearless said with a smile. He received a glare from Joel at that. And Hechler was glaring at David.

"Despite what fantasy world McNorris is living in, he just struck an officer. So McNorris, I'm placing you under arrest," Hechler said, moving to grab his cuffs.

"What the hell Ray?" Fearless said.

"Don't even think about it you son of a bitch, you deserved getting more then hit, so just take those cuffs and shove them," Joel said.

"Ray, I think you need to cool off your head. Go home, get some rest," Fearless said, turning now to Joel. "I think we all do. So let's go," Fearless said motioning for Joel and David to head to the car. Joel looked at Ray, glaring daggers before turning and heading back to the car. They all got in, Joel driving, David next to Joel and Fearless in the back.

"Ok so he caught you two making out, I'm assuming?" Fearless asked after Joel pulled from the parking Garage.

"Yeah, he just walked up, and knocked on the window. We thought it was you," David answered for Joel.

"Well that was better than how I found out. You think he's going to talk about it?" Fearless said.

"I think he's going to tell the whole fucking station that he got beat up by David McNorris, when he was with his new boy toy," Joel said before hitting the steering wheel with his hands. "That bastard is going to make us sound like a joke. I don't give a fuck about what people think of me, but his going to make them think the worse possible things about you David," Joel growled.

"Let him, who gives a shit what Ray thinks, and most people know he's full of shit. Let the world know. I'm not ashamed to be with you Joel," David said with a smile.

"Aww aren't you two lovebirds sweet." They both heard Fearless say from the back seat. Joel looked down, at the cup holder, and picked a mostly empty bottle of water, and threw it at Fearless.

"Quiet you," Joel said as he heard David let out a laugh. They soon got to the motel and dropped Fearless off. As soon as they were on the road again, Joel felt David's hand rest on his leg. Joel took his eyes off the road for just a second to flash David a smile. When Joel felt the hand traveling slowly up his leg, Joel's smile widen as he bit his lip.

They stopped at a stoplight, and Joel heard David unbuckle his seatbelt, moving closer to Joel, pulling Joel into a kiss. They kissed for a moment till Joel heard David muttered green light and Joel pouted, before turning back to the road to drive.

As they kept driving, David hand when higher, before resting between Joel's legs, rubbing against Joel's hard cock. Joel purred out.

"Mmm David. If you keep doing that, I'm not sure I'm going to make it home," Joel said with a smile.

"Then drive faster, or I'm just going to have to take you right now." Joel let out a chuckle.

"David. I'm driving," Joel said. A wide smile flashed on David's lips as his hands when to the buckle of Joel's pants.

"Like that is going to stop me." Joel's eyes when a little wide when he felt David's hand slip within his pants, grasping a hold of his erection.

"David!" Joel gasped. "This is dangerous. I'm driving. Do you want to get us killed?"

"What a way to go," David purred. And then at the next stoplight David moved in, nibbling on Joel's ear, stroking his erection. Joel let out a loud moan. When Joel saw the light turn green, He grabbed David's hand, pulling it out of his pants, giving David a firm look before he started to drive.

"Not while I'm driving," Joel said and David pouted, before a smile spread across his lips. Joel hears the jingle of David's belt and he groaned.

"David, you're going to get us killed," Joel moaned out, before taking a look over at David, seeing David's cock in his hand, stroking it lightly.

"But you make me so horny, Joel, I can't help it," David said as he moaned lightly, stroking himself. Joel sped the car up, trying to get home faster. After ten agonizing minutes, Joel pulled into David's driveway. As soon as Joel stopped the car, David was on him.

"David, you can at least make it into the damn house," Joel said, as he buckled his pants before making it to David's door. David was right behind him. Once they were inside, Joel pounced on David.

"David McNorris, you are just too wicked," Joel said between kisses and they franticly made their way to the bedroom, stripping their clothes as they went. By the times David pushed Joel to the bed, they where both naked, and rock hard. David just moved to attack Joel's neck.

"Damn, David, you are just so evil, but God I just love that about you," Joel said with a smile. David stopped his action for just a second before he bit down on Joel's neck. "David, fuck!" Joel moaned out and David just smiled. David's hand slipped within the drawer beside the bed, pulling out the tube within.

"You ready, Joel, for me to take you. God, baby, I want you so bad," David said.

"Yes, David, I want you too," Joel purred, and David put some of the lube on his finger before thrusting them into Joel. David couldn't prepare him fast enough. He wanted him and he wanted him now. David took the tube, putting more of the gel on his fingers before rubbing it over his hard erection. He smiled down at Joel, before pulled Joel to the edge of the bed, to where his ass hung at the edge. Joel looked at David surprised but after David thrusts in, hard and fast, Joel couldn't do much more then moan out as he wrapped his legs around David's hips.

David pushed in hard again and Joel nearly screamed as his hand when to his erection, stroking himself, hard and fast as David did the same to him. David watch as Joel moaned out and it just brought him closer to the edge.

"Oh fuck, Joel, I'm so close. Come for me, baby," David panted out, and at that, He felt Joel tighten around him as he moaned out his name. David came hard soon after that. When he felt Joel's legs slip off his hips, David collapsed beside Joel, panting hard.

"Damn, David. That was ... wow," Joel said, with a grin on his face as they both came down from their highs. David sat there for a moment, lost in thought. He moved closer to Joel, kissing lightly at his tattoo. Joel let out a chuckle.

"What is it David? I know that look, you have something on your mind," Joel said with a curious look.

"Before we… you said that… you loved…," David said softly kissing the tattoo again.

"And you are wondering if I meant anything by it, or if it was just a heat of the moment type of thing," Joel finished. David nodded. Joel's hand went to David's chin forcing him to look at Joel.

"David McNorris, I love you. And there is no other place I rather be, then in your arms tonight," Joel watched as those blue eyes just brighten before David moved in, giving Joel a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Joel. I think I've have for a while," David said softly, pulling Joel protectively into his arms, not wanting to ever let go of him. Joel made a move to leave the bed and David just held on tighter.

"David, I need to go shower," Joel said, moving again, but David held on.

"I'm never letting you go, ever," David said softly, before pulling Joel into another passionate kiss.


	8. Exposed!

Summary: Joel gets an expected Visitor at work that adds more stress to his life with David.

AN: I know it's been 2 years. I've had these on my computer, just no desire to post them. Come with become a mother I guess. I hope you enjoy! 3 more chapters to come.

##############

It had been three weeks since Ray found out about them. Joel and David could tell from the looks and hushed whispers that the news of their relationship had spread like wildfire throughout the station. They decided that they would back off, keeping themselves completely professional at work, leaving there personal lives at home for now.

David, Joel and Fearless had been in court all afternoon, trying to get some hearing set up for this case. Once Joel and Fearless were done Joel wanted to stay and wait for David since the day was just about out and Joel always did loved to watch that man work.

When they were all done, David walked with them back to the station house. Joel let him know that Willie was coming over this weekend.

"So are we going to try another meet and greet or did you want to spend the weekend alone with him?" David said with a smile. Joel rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised after last time I thought you would never want to come over again."

"What happened?" Fearless asked.

"Willie threw his food at David."

"Yeah, but I still looked good, even with lasagna in my hair," David said with another smile. Fearless let out a laugh.

"You're kidding me right?" Joel shook his head. "Well he's got his mother sprit, that is for sure." Fearless finished.

They went into the station house to find Kelly and Willie waiting at their desk. As soon as Kelly saw Joel and David, she walked up to them, anger clear in her eyes and slapped Joel right cross the face.

"Ok that was uncalled for," Joel muttered to his ex-wife. He noticed the whole station house was staring at them now. David was angry that she had the gall to strike Joel; He was on the defensive now.

"Is it true, are you fucking him?" Kelly yelled out, pointing at David with disgust.

"Actually, Ms. Stevens, I'm the one fucking him, but that is none of your damn business," David seethed out, before he picked up his eyes, to look at the room staring at them. He was tired of all this shit. "And the same goes for all of you," David said in a yell. David felt a hand hit his stomach.

"Not helping, David," Joel said, looking at his angered ex and the eyes from the rest of the room.

"OK, I think we need to move this conversation to a more private setting," Fearless said as he ushered the group into one of the observation rooms, before leaving the three to battle it out, and hoping they didn't kill each other.

"So you two are sleeping with each other?" Kelly said, looking at both of them with disgust. Joel gave his wife an unpleased look.

"Yes," he said softly.

"And how long has this been going on?" Kelly asked,

"Since Christmas," David answered this time.

"Hmm, thought it would have been longer."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Joel said.

"You seemed pretty OK with the divorce, just thought maybe you had a little boy toy on the side. I mean, you two were always together."

"Kelly, I never ONCE cheated on you. And the fact that you're accusing me of it pisses me off."

"Still, It didn't take you long to find a new fuck toy," Kelly said.

"Don't you DARE accuse Joel of anything more than being a loving and devoting husband," David yelled. "He was devastated when you asked for that divorce, all because you thought he was suffocating you. He was scared you were going to go off and try to kill yourself again, and with good reason. He loved you, he still loves you, and I will not stand by and let you treat him with nothing more than the kindness and respect that he deserves."

Both Kelly and Joel were looking at David with shocked expressions. After a moment, a smile spread on Joel's lips and Kelly was not happy about that.

"Well fine. Stay with your fuck toy, but I don't want Willie around this. I'm taking him home. You WILL be hearing from my Lawyer." Kelly said and before the two men could even utter another word, she stormed out of the room.

"You can't do that!" Joel screamed after her, watching her leave with his son.

"Watch me," she said as she left the station house.

David was angry, he wanted nothing more than to chase Kelly down and give her a piece of his mind. She couldn't do this, legally but despite that, she couldn't deny him access to his own son. He took a step in her direction when he saw Joel, and the utter desperation that he saw in his face. David stopped dead in his tracks. David turned to Fearless, having been watching them from the sidelines, but came as soon as he was spotted.

"McNorris?"

"Take Joel's car home. I'm taking Joel. He…"

"I understand," Fearless said with a smile, looking over to their desk, seeing Joel's keys before speaking again. "Take care of him, David." David just nodded before walking Joel to the elevator. He heard Fearless behind him yelling, telling everyone to mind their own damn business as they walked away.

They made a quick trip to David's office before heading out. David took him to his house, not wanting Joel alone. David ordered food for them, while Joel sat on the couch. Once he was done, he sat next to Joel on the couch.

"Do you think she's going to take Willie away?" David heard Joel say, voice barely above a whisper.

"Not if there is anything I could do about it," David said, looking as a single tear fell down his cheek. David pulled Joel into his arms, and David felt as Joel shook against him as sobs began to rack his body. David held him, whispering soft words, trying his best to comfort his lover from his fears.

"Joel, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't take your son away from you," David said, and Joel just held on tighter. They just held each other as Joel's tears begin to dry. Food came not long after and David left Joel on the couch. He paid for it, taking it to the table before going back to Joel.

"Joel, love, you need to eat," David said softly. Joel just shook his head.

"I'm not hungry at the moment," Joel said. David sat next to him again.

"I know you're upset, but I don't want you to waste away over this."

"I said I'm not hungry," Joel barked and David just sighed.

Joel, please…," David said, sitting next to Joel. Joel jumped up as soon as he felt David's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't patronize me, David!" Joel barked out. David just sat on the couch, as Joel walked over to the chair within the room and sat back down quickly. It hurt, but he knew that Joel was hurting too, so he let it slide.

"Joel, I understand…," Joel was up at that, glaring at David.

"How the HELL do you understand, even KNOW what I'm going through? You don't have children."

"No, but I've lost people I care for, I loved. I understand the loss," David said.

"Oh, so the heartless McNorris can feel something after all," Joel snapped out and David felt it like a slap on his face. Joel's face fell after what he said, regret on his face. "David, I'm…"

"No it's fine, not like I have any feelings to hurt," David barked out, before he left the room, into the bedroom. He just needed to get away before he said something he would truly regret. He knew Joel was upset, but it still hurt.

'I need a drink.' His mind said and he even when as far as thinking of how to get said drink when he mentally kicked himself.

'That will not do Joel any good David, you're stronger than that and you need to stay strong for Joel. He needs you.' David thought. He turned to the door to go back out into the living room, but saw Joel in the doorway of his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I was lashing out. You don't deserve that David," Joel said. He looked so lost. David went to him, pulling him into his arms.

"I know. I will be here for you, no matter what. We will get through this, together, you got me?" David said and he felt Joel nod. David pulls back slightly, looking into Joel's sad eyes, full of unshed tears. David goes to one eye; kissing the corner softly before doing the same to the other. He saw Joel smile sadly and David smiled as well.

Then Joel leaned in softly, giving David a light kiss that slowly began to get more passionate. David pulled back from the kiss, looking into Joel's sad yet lust filled eyes.

"Joel, I don't want to unless you're sure," David said softly.

"Shut up, David," Joel said softly pulling David into a deep kiss. David felt Joel pull at the buttons of his shirt, frantically trying to pull his shirt off, his lips never leaving David's. David felt his shirt slide off his shoulders and he just smiled into the kiss. David felt Joel's hands on the buttons of his slacks and David's hands where on his stopping him.

"What's your rush, lover," David purred, giving Joel a lustful smile.

"I need you, David. I need you now," Joel said, pushing past David's grasp, popping the button of his pants. David's where on his again.

"You have me, love, and I'm not going anywhere, so there is no need to rush," David purred. Joel gave David a mischievous look before he pushed David to the bed, before pushing David down to it, lying on top of him.

Their lips meet again as Joel's hands where all over David's body in almost a desperate need to memorize every inch of the body before him. Joel let one of his hand slip between them into David's pants. David let out a growl when he felt Joel's hand on his hard cock, stroking him slightly.

Joel was shocked as he found himself on his back now, David over him looking down at him lustfully. He unbuttoned Joel's shirt just enough to pull it over his head before David attacked Joel's neck.

"Oh God, David, I want you, now, please," Joel said, begging for it. It just made David harder.

"I will, love, in my own time," David almost to pleasure out of that frustrated look on Joel's face. He was too cute when he pouted. Joel's hand where back between them, stroking him though his jeans. It felt so good, and David wanted nothing more than to tear off Joel's clothes and take him, but the last thing Joel need was just a fuck. He needed love more than anything and that is what David wanted to give him.

David pulled Joel's hand away from his cock then slid down Joel's body slowly kissing all the way down to Joel's pants. He could see his need, hard within those pants. David smiled up at Joel as he popped the button of Joel's pants then slid them off along with Joel's underwear leaving him naked before David, and from the look Joel was giving, he wanted didn't want to be anywhere but here.

David's hand gentle touched Joel's erection and Joel moan out, pushing his hips in David's touch. David's hand when to one of Joel's hip, forcing him to be still.

"David, please…," Joel pleaded. David flashed him a McNorris grin before lowering his head lightly licking and sucking at Joel's cock. Joel panted at that. David kissed the base of Joel's erection, before kissing up it likely, to the tip, licking around it before letting it slip within his warm out. Joel let out a shout of pleasure at that as he felt his cock sink slowly into that warm heat. His tongue danced around the cock in his mouth and then he sucked lightly.

"Oh God! David, are you trying to kill me?" Joel nearly screamed. David couldn't help but chuckle and the vibration make Joel shouted, as he held onto the bed in a death grip as David brought him closer to the edge. David's eyes flash up, looking at the pleasure filled face of his lover and he growled, loving that look. At the second vibration sent though his cock, Joel came with a loud shout, slipping himself into his lover's mouth.

David drank him down, loving the taste of Joel, savoring ever drop of it, milking him for every ounce he could. When Joel started to come down from his orgasm, he felt David slide back up his body, sending shivers though his body. David's lips where on his again and Joel could taste himself on David, as well as David himself and he just moan out as their tongues battled.

Joel felt David's hand on his soft cock and like always was surprised when it awoke again within his touch. That was just something about David that got him going, even when he thought it was imposable. David's slipped from him and Joel moan lightly at the lost but was happy to watch David work his way out of his pants and underwear, leaving him bare to him as well.

David moved over Joel, letting their cocks touch, brushing against each other, just like Joel loved it, sending shivers down Joel's spine, making his harder and harder.

"Are you going to torment me all over again?" Joel said his voice a harsh whisper. David chuckled low and seductive at that.

"Possibly," he said rubbing their needs together. Joel gave David a mischievous look before Joel wrapped one his hands around both their erections, giving it a light squeeze. David let out a growl at that.

"If you don't get on with fuck me David, I might have to take matters into my own hands," Joel said giving them both a stroke. David pondered for a moment of letting Joel bring them both to completion since it felt so damn good, but he knew his lover wanted him, inside him. David smiled down at Joel before his hand reached to the nightstand, seeking out what they both wanted. Joel kept stroking them lightly as David open the tube, squeezing some of the cool gel onto his fingers. He moved he hand between them, brushing past Joel's busy hand to Joel's entrance, before pushing one finger in.

Joel stroked David giving him a light smile. He pushed in again as Joel stroked them. David let out a chuckle as he went to work preparing Joel as Joel pleasured him. It was new and all so good. He was going to have to remember this for a later date.

David fingers slipped from his lover's body and at that Joel released their needs. They both whimpered at the loss. David found the tube on the bed, placed some more into his hand before rubbing over his aching need. He looked back down at Joel and he could swear that Joel just spread his legs wider for him. David took on of Joel's legs and placed it on his shoulder, before he moved to positioning himself at Joel's entrance.

David pushed slowly into Joel's body, savoring ever inch he pushed it. He was so aroused; it was hard not to come right then and there. When David was completely sheathed within Joel, he just held there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Joel. When Joel began to squirm beneath him, he knew it was time to start.

David pulled out until only the tip was left that then pushed back, hard and deep. He used slow and deep strokes to slowly torment his lover, not speeding up once. Joel whimpered and moan out, wanting more, so much more, and David just denied him, slowly brining him up. Everything Joel tried to stroke himself, David just pushed his hands away, denying him that as well, he wanted this to last a while, showing him with his body, all the love he felt in his heart. It was a fast thing that was over before he knew it; it was slow building, and would last forever.

David looked into Joel's hazy hazel eyes as he kept his agonizingly slow pace. He wanted to be here, like this forever, never letting go. He could tell Joel was close, despite the little to no attention he was giving him hard erection. David just pushed in harder; pushing in at that angle he knew would make Joel see stars. Joel let out a loud moan and David just sped up, pushing in, hard and deep.

"David, please, touch me," Joel moaned and David did just that. He wrapped his hand around Joel and with the next stroke, he felt Joel tighten around him as his body was racked with a mind-blowing orgasm. He screamed, panted and shock as wave after wave took him. And David just pushed it faster, not lasting long, as he came as well, deep within him lover.

David collapsed next to Joel, both panting heavy as they came down from their highs. David pulled Joel close, not ever wanting to let him go. He loved the smell of sweat, sex and Joel after. It was intoxicating and he could feel his own cock twitch slightly at it. He smiled at that. There was nothing about this man before him that didn't love.

And David lay there, thinking, with his arms wrapped around Joel and he promised himself, he would help him; do everything within his power to make sure that Kelly never took Willie away again. He was going to go in, guns a blazing and he was going to make sure that Joel was never that upset again.


	9. Sex, Lies and Late Night Phone Calls 1

Kelly's lawyer was trying to prolong the hearing with red tape but David was doing his best to push though most of that and get a date set up. He wanted this over as soon as possible. He finally got the date settled and he knew he was going to have to play hardball but he was willing to for Joel.

He was in court the day his mother called. Tracy had told him, saying she seemed upset so he called her back as soon as he got into his office. She was crying. His father had died from a heart attack. He spent most of the time on the phone trying to calm her down. He promised her he would be there as soon as possible and then hung up the phone.

He sighed, calling Tracy in, and they spent the rest of the day clearing his schedule. When he got to the hearing date, he wanted to just scream. Thank God he was friends with the judge and got it rescheduled within a heartbeat but he knew that Kelly was going to have a field day with it. She didn't need any more ammo at this moment.

He talked to Fisher and then left for the station. Joel was there, thank God. When Joel saw David, he was a little surprised. But when he explained, Joel pulled David into his arms, not carrying at the moment who was watching.

Joel took him home, and helped him pack while David was on the phone with the airline, trying to get a plane ticket to Boston. When David was done, he returned to the Bedroom, to find his clothes on the bed, ready to be packed. He saw that Joel was in the drawer, pulling out some more things for him. David smiled, walking up to Joel, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Joel's shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" David whispered into Joel's ear. Joel was not happy.

"I wish you let me come with you."

"There is no point. I'm not going to be there that long and then I will be back. You will hardly miss me."

"That's not why I want to go," Joel said, turning in David's arms so that he faced him. "I want to be there with you. He was your father, and I want to make sure you are aright." Joel said.

"Jack McNorris was known as many things, but a good father was not one of them. I'll be fine," David said with a smile. Joel gave David a worried look before he moved back to the bed, tossing the clothes on the bed.

"When is your flight?"

"Tomorrow, 10:20," David said.

"I drop you off so you don't have to worry about that," Joel said, putting some items in a suitcase. David just watched him for a moment.

"You don't have to do that. I could just take a cab," David said softly. Joel turned to look at him, giving him a stern look.

"I'll take you, so just deal with it," Joel said. David didn't argue after that. They finished packing his bags before placing them by the door. Joel turned to David them.

"I guess I will pick you up around 8:30?" Joel said with his hand on the doorknob. David gave him a mischievous grin.

"And where do you think your going?" David asked.

"Home, give you a chance to rest before your trip." David stood in front of Joel, hands moving to the buttons of Joel's shirt.

"But what if I want to rest with you?" David said with a boyish smile.

"You know perfectly well if I stay there will be no rest in this house."

"Well some exercise will put me to sleep faster," David said.

"Yes, until you wake up in the middle of the night and jump me again," Joel said with a wicked little grin.

"Can't help it that you are just so irresistible," David as he finished with the buttons, opening up the shirt before attacking Joel's neck.

"David," Joel said with a warm tone of voice and Joel could fell David smile across the skin of his neck.

"I will be gone for nearly a week Joel. Let's enjoy some time together, love," David said, nibbling on Joel's neck. David could feel Joel relax against him and knew that Joel was giving into him. David smiled again before moving his mouth up, capturing Joel's lips in a heated kiss. He felt Joel's hands in his hair and David just let moan slip from his mouth.

David felt Joel flush against him now, rubbing his hard need into David's and David knew he needed to get them to the bed now, before he threw Joel to the floor. David led them though his house in a familiar song and dance and they started striping their clothes with practiced ease. They where down to just their pants when David felt Joel push him to his bed, and David just looked up and the smile that Joel was giving him. He nearly came from that look.

David saw Joel attack his pants, pulling them off in a quick motion. Joel gave him a mischievous look before moving to his knelt beside the bed, in between David's leg. Joel's hands rested on David's hips before quickly siding him tell he was completely on the edge of the bed. Joel looked up at David before he started to nuzzle those silken blond curls, taking in David's scent.

"Fuck!" David nearly yelled out, loving the way Joel's action where sending pleasure coursing throughout his body.

"Later, David," Joel purred out against David's erection, and David closed he eyes as he felt another shiver go up his spine. When David felt a hand wrap around his erection, rubbing it softly, he trusted up into it, letting out a light growl. When he felt the wet heat completely surround him, taking him to the hilt, he nearly came. David opened his eyes, and watched as Joel moved over his cock, suck and licking, just the way that drove David crazy.

"Joel, Damn, I don't know what got into you, love, but I need to do it again," David gasped out. He felt that heat leave him, to be replaced with Joel's hand, stroking him lightly. He heard the chuckle and he looked into those lust filled eyes.

"I just want to take care of you," Joel said. He smiled before his hand snaked into the drawer beside the bed. David was a little nervous, it had been a long time since he done it this way, and never with Joel, but he was willing to do anything for this man, and the thought of his cock buried deep in his ass did turn him on.

He felt Joel nudge him, pushing him to the center of the bed, and David just obeyed. Joel smiled before straddling David's upper legs, leaning just right, so both their erections rubbed up against each other, and then Joel start to move, thrust his hips slightly so that their erections rubbed up against each other.

They both moaned at the sensation. David then heard the familiar click on the bottle being opened, and watched as Joel coated his fingers with the slick substance. Joel smiled down at David.

"I want you to watch me David." Joel said and David just smiled. He saw the hand snake behind Joel and confusion hit David when he heard Joel moan out, thrusting he hips into David, against David and then he knew. He was preparing himself, pleasuring himself to David's watchful gaze.

"MMM, David," Joel said, as David watched him work himself up. "OH! I want you in me, God, I'm so hard, David!" he panted. David didn't know what else to do then just watch the man above him, lost in ecstasy.

"I want to ride you, David; I want you deep inside me. I'm so hot, David, please, let me ride you," Joel moaned out. David nearly came at that plea.

"Oh Fuck! You can do anything you want, just keep talking like that," David said breathlessly. Joel smiled, moving slowly up David's body until David's cock slide under him and then between that warm, slick cheek. Before David could catch his breath, Joel leaned back, impaling himself on David's cock.

And as Joel promised, he rode him, slow and steady. David's hands went to Joel's hips and just held on as Joel slowly brought him closer and closer to his peak just to slow down, denying him. Joel's mischievous eyes told him that he knew exactly what he was doing to him. David met Joel's movements, thrusting deeper into that willing heat, but Joel wasn't giving in, wasn't speeding up his pace.

"Joel, Please, you're _killing_ me," David said, in almost a whimper and Joel smiled.

"But what a way to go," he said with a hard downward thrust that drove David wild.

"Joel, damn it, I'm so close, baby," David moaned out and Joel smiled wider.

"I am too, David, just hold on," Joel said, as he rode him just a little harder, but not enough for David. And then something snapped within Joel's eyes and he lost that control, as David felt those thrust before more frantic, and David joined him, pushing harder and deeper with him Joel. And then David felt Joel tighten around him, screaming out his named and David lost it, thrusting up, releasing himself into Joel's tight body.

Joel collapsed on David then, and David still felt himself inside him, and oh how he loved it. And Joel laid on him, as they caught their breath. David wrapped his arms around Joel's body, holding him close to his own. And then something dawned on David then. He never remembered Joel touching himself, he chuckled then.

"I knew I was good, but damn, had now clue I was THAT good," David said. He heard Joel laugh at that.

"And what did you do except sit there and let me do all the work?" Joel said with a silly little grin before slipping from David and David moaned in protest.

"Where do you think you're going?" David said, as Joel got up from the bed. Joel pulled at David's arms, pulling him out of the bed.

"To the shower, and I want you to join me," Joel said, leading David to his bathroom. Joel turned on the shower, getting the temperature just right before pushing David into the shower, pushing up against the wall, lips on his. David let out a chuckle at that.

"For someone who was complaining I need sleep, you sure not letting me get any," David said.

"Let's just say that I'm going to make sure you sleep really well tonight," Joel said.

"Yeah, so well I think I'm going to miss my plane." David said.

"Oh, in that case, I guess I'm going to have to keep you UP…" Joel said, as his hands when between David's legs, stroking his semi-hard penis back to life. "…All… Night….Long." Joel said between strokes. David just moaned out.

"God, Joel, you make me feel like a horny teenage, like nothing can satisfy me when you are around." Joel gave David a cute little pout at that.

"I don't satisfy you?" he said softly.

"Oh you know you do," David said, swatting Joel's ass. "You just make me so horny that I can never get enough of you." Joel's hands grabbed David's and moved it to Joel's already hard erection.

"You're not the only one," Joel said and David purred as he started to stroke Joel. David felt Joel's lips on his again before Joel moans out.

"Fuck me, David. Please." Joel begs, and David could never say no to that. He quickly switched them, where Joel was now pressed, back against the wall. David's lips were on Joel's then, slipping his tongue into that wet heat, caressing every inch of Joel's mouth. David's pulled back, turned Joel around, and pushed up against the shower wall, hard making Joel moan loudly.

"So you want me to fuck you, hard and fast, up against this wall?" David growled out.

"Oh Yes. PLEASE!" Joel said.

"Do want me DEEP inside you, fucking you so hard and fast and tell you SCREAM. Is that right Joel?"

"OH GOD! Please David, Fuck me!" Joel yelled. David slide in at that and Joel moaned out, letting his head rest on David's shoulder.

David's hands went to Joel's hips, before he pulled out, until only the tip remained and then slammed back in, hard. Joel moaned.

"Yes, David, more, harder. Please." David smiled before moving out and in again, push till his balls slapped hard against Joel's ass.

"Fuck David!" Joel screamed and David just pushed him, hard and deep like that and tell Joel spoke nonsensical words. David wrapped his arm around Joel waist before wrapping it hard around Joel's cock, stroking him hard and fast as David speed up his pace. It wasn't long until David came, hard, biting down on Joel's shoulder. Joel cried out then, and David felt him tighten around him for the second time that night, milking his for everything David was giving him.

David just leans against Joel, as they came down again from that high. When Joel began to squirm, David just held him still.

"Not yet, just a little longer." David said, not wanting to leave Joel. He wanted to be here forever.

"If we don't use that water soon, there not going to be any hot water for us." Joel said.

"That is fine. We will make our own heat." David said.

"David…" Joel said softly and David gave in, pulling himself away from Joel. Joel turned, smiling at David. Joel washed David's body down, washing away the sweat and sex from him, and David did the same to Joel, stealing kisses and gropes at they worked to clean each other. It wasn't long until the water did run cold and they got out.

Neither got dressed before slipping into to David's over sized bed. David pulled Joel flush against his body, back against David's chest and just held him there, protectively.

"I'm going to miss you, David," Joel said quietly, wrapped in his lovers arms.

"It will only be for a few days love," he said before he paused. "But I will miss you too." He said.

"I love you," Joel said voice full of sleep.

"I love you too Joel." David said, kissing Joel's shoulder, taking in his scent before they both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Sex, Lies and Late Night Phone Calls 2

Joel dropped David at the airport, before he departed for Boston. Once he landed, he quickly took his luggage to the rental car place and picked up his car. Once he was settled with that he made the short drive down to Dorchester. He checked himself into his hotel, not to far from his mother's, before he went to see her. He knew she was going to be flooded with guest and he didn't want to add to her burden by trying to find a place for him to stay, or at least that is what he kept telling himself. He just wanted an escape route incase things when wrong, and with this family, they usually did.

David drove up to his mother's, and he could see his sisters were already here. He sighed as parked his rental car on the street before getting out and walking to the house. He was quickly meet at the door by his three nephews.

"Uncle David!" Sam said. He was 12 and a spitting image of his oldest sister, Mary. He was quickly followed by Paul and Mark. Paul was Sam's little brother while Mark was his cousin and Ruth's only boy.

He had the boys latched around him in an instant and David just chuckled. Then Sam spoke.

"Thank God you're here Uncle David, Mom and granny have been nothing but weepy since we got here," Sam said, giving him a please save me look.

"Sammy, your mom just lost her dad and Granny just lost her husband, they are allowed to be sad," David said. He watched Sam scoff and roll his eyes at him.

"Everyone's acting like that never met the man before," Sam mumbled before taking his brother and cousin away to play.

David tried to not laugh at the boy's reaction as he walked away and then wondered where he got that mouth of his. He might have to go have a chat with his brother-in-law, he thought with a smile.

David walked into the house and found his mother and sisters in the kitchen talking. They saw him and there were hugs all around. He didn't really care for it to much, but he knew his family needed it. His mother said she was glad he could make it and before he knew it, there was a glass in front of him. Jameson. He looked up at his mother who when back to talking with his sisters.

"Ma, I don't drink anymore," David said, pushing the glass away from him. He knew she gave it him more on habit then anything but still; he didn't want it near him.

"Really?" she said to him, with a look that read, yeah right. He could feel a slight anger hit him but he just smiled at her.

"Really," he said, getting up and pouring the drink into the sink. He got a shocked look from his mother but a knowing smile was on Ruth's face. She had been the only one he really talked to in the family and she knew about he stay in the clinic.

"So, baby brother, Ruth tells me you're dating again," Mary immediately got a smack from Ruth and Ruth flashed David an apologetic look.

"Oh David, you're dating again. That is wonderful news. Who is she?" his mother said. Mary choked on her water.

"Oh for the love of…," he said flashing his sisters a glare. "When you want to start talking about the arrangements instead of my love life, let me know," David said getting up from his chair.

"Viewing on Friday, Funeral is going to be on Saturday." Marry said softly. David nodded, before leaving the house in a hurry. He could here his mother calling his name but he didn't stop. He wasn't ashamed of who he was dating, he just didn't want to hear how he was going straight to hell from his mother the entire trip. He was also angry for the fact he didn't even get a say in what was going on.

He slipped into the Rental car and drove away fast. He wasn't even five minutes out and his phone rang. He looked at it and showed Ruth's name. He debated on picking it up, but then flipped the phone open.

"I'm so sorry." He heard before he was able to get a word in. He wanted to yell at her, he wanted to be mad, but just the tone in her voice, pleading for forgiveness and he just sighed.

"Why did you tell her?" He said, as he was driving back to the hotel.

"She promised me she'd keep her mouth shut, but I should have known better. She was questioning me about you and I don't now, it just came out." He sighed again.

"It's ok; I know how pushy she can be. So what did mom say when you told her?" He really didn't want to know.

"It's not our place to tell her and Mary knows that I would disown her so fast if she told ma, so you should be fine. You should tell her, despite your fears; I think she would come around to it… eventually.

"Yeah that eventually part is what worries me." He could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"So where you staying Davy and I will come by and see you?" David grinded his teeth at that and it must have gotten picked up by the phone. "Sorry, David…" Ruth said.

"I'm staying at the Holiday Inn just on the edge of town, room 204," he said. "Just give me a call before you show up."

"Sure thing, David, and I will keep that between us. I know how you like you privacy."

"Yeah, you should have thought about that before you told Mary."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah yeah, just giving you a hard time, what else are big brothers for?"

"Jerk." She said and he heard the phone click. He let out a chuckle before closing the phone. He got back to the hotel and sighed knowing that he was going to have to get something to eat soon. But he wanted to talk first. He picked up the phone and called Joel. Joel had his phone off. It concerned David since Joel never turned that thing off, but it must have been important. Maybe he had to go to court today and forgot to turn it back on.

David decided to go out and get something. He knew of a dinner not to far back so he hopped back into his rental. He had a quiet dinner alone, and when he was about done his phone rang. He smiled before answering it.

"Hello Ruth, and how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine, pawned the kids off on Mary and was looking for some time with my brother. Want to meet me some where? There's this bar that…. Ahhhh Shit… hmmmm."

"Ruth it's fine, we can just go and I will just not have anything." David said.

"And what kind of sister would I be to do that to you. There's a café, not to far from where you're staying." She said.

"Sure where is it?" He said, and she gave him the directions. He paid for his meal and heading over to the café, and found his sister outside, waiting for him. They got a little table in the back and started talking, her about her kids, and what a pain in the ass they could be, and him about Joel. He hadn't even realized how much he been talking about him until his sister spoke.

"You really sound like you're smitten by this Joel. I wish I had a chance to meet him. You should have brought him with you. I know mother would have freaked, but from what you're saying, he is going to be around for a while. Might as well get it over with."

"I will tell her when I'm ready," David said, giving Ruth a 'drop it' look.

"Whatever Davy…" she said and he could tell she did it just to drive him nuts.

"I thought you wanted to talk, not lecture me on how I should be coming out to my mother only a few days after her husband passed away. Yeah, great timing on that one. I will tell her, just not right now."

"Point taken David. I will drop it, but she needs to know," Ruth said.

"I know. Just let me get through the next few days and we will see." She nodded and where quiet for a moment before they started chatting again. They talk for what it seamed like hours, about the arrangements, about their life and about nothing at all.

He left for his hotel soon after 1. He was exhausted and wanting only one thing more then the sleep at that moment. He looked at his cell phone. He knew it was only nine where Joel was so he dialed his cell. It rang twice before David heard Joel's voice on the other end.

"God it's wonderful to hear your voice Joel," David said almost in a moan.

"I'm missing you too," Joel said with a chuckle. "So how was the flight?" Joel asked.

"Uneventful."

"That is good. How is the family?"

"More eventful," David said. He could head Joel sigh on the other end. The sound was not meant to be sexual in anyway, but still, David felt a part of him stir at that.

"What happen?" Joel pressed.

"I was there for total of 30 second before Ma offered me a drink, or I should say poured me one. I tossed it. Then before I knew it I had my mom questioning me about love life, not that I'm ashamed of it or anything, I just figure you know, wait tell at least tell after the funeral before I drop that bomb shell." David hears Joel laugh and he felt that part of him a full attention then. David let out a groan at that.

"David McNorris! Here you have not even been gone for a few hours and you're already worked up." Joel mockingly scolded him. Just hearing Joel says his full name, he groans again.

"So where are you?" David asked.

"Laying on my bed," Joel said. David would heard the amusement in his voice. David smiled at this before lying on the hotel's bed.

"And what are you doing on that bed?" David asked, voice teasing.

"Nothing as of yet. Why, should I be doing something?" Joel said playfully. David let out a chuckle at that.

"You can do whatever you want, but I think I'm going to be getting myself off to the sound of your voice," David said with a groin as he moved to loosen his pants, pulling his hard cock free from its confines. David heard Joel moan on the other end of the phone and David just smirked. "Mmmm what are you wearing?" David said, feeling a little silly saying it but also wanted that mental Image of how Joel looked spread across that bed of his.

"What you left me in," Joel said.

"Mmm, that blue shirt I gave you, that matches my eyes and the khakis that just hug that sweet ass of yours?" David asked. There was a pause on the phone.

"Ok, that makes you sound so gay, you know my clothes better then I do…" Joel said with a laugh. David let out a half chuckle, half whimper at the mood getting broken.

"That's only because you look so damn good in them," David said, letting out a little moan, and he heard Joel's breath hitch, and David just smiled wider, knowing he got the mood back. David lightly stroked himself a few times before his hand when to quickly unbutton his shirt, pulling it from his body quickly.

"Joel… God, I'm getting so hard right now. Are you thinking about me Joel?" David asked as he began to stoke himself. He heard Joel moan out a 'yes' and David could close her eyes, seeing Joel in front of, arching his hips in that way when he was so ready for it.

"Are you hard for me baby? Touch yourself Joel, you feel that, that's my hand touching you, stroking you just how you like it," David said.

"Oh God David, I want you here with me," Joel moaned loudly.

"I wish I was there right now… I would take you so hard and fast, pumping away. How would that feel Joel, me deep inside?" David said, he heard Joel moan out that, and he began to stroke himself, while his other hand wondered over his chest.

"God, I would love that, you know I would. I can never get enough of you David," Joel panted out. David could tell that Joel was pushing himself hard and fast, which made his whimpers and pants sound desperate and Needy. It was driving David nuts. "I want it David, need it so bad, so hard, David!" Joel panted more. David was one fire. He spread up his pace at that, trying to keep up with his hurried loved.

"God Joel, I want you too baby, so much, want to be there, with you, in you, so badly. I love it so much baby. I love you," David said pushing himself faster and closer to his release at the sounds that Joel was making.

"Yes, I love you David! So close… David!" He heard Joel moan his name, knowing that he just came, and it pushed David over, hard and fast, coming all over his stomach and he moaned out Joel's name. They both just panted over the phone, make something like two perverts making obscene calls as they came down from their highs,

"Damn Joel, you're on the other side of the states and can still make me feel and act like a horny teenage." David said amusement deep within his voice. Joel let out a chuckle at this. They just listen to each other breath for a moment, until David felt the cooling come on his stomach start to get uncomfortable.

"I think we both need to hope in the shower and get cleaned up." David said, not really wanting to let Joel go. Joel let out a sigh at that as well.

"I guess your right, oh but before you go…"

"Yes?"

"I saw your charger for the phone in the kitchen, when I when back to pick up a few things..."

"I could have sworn I packed it…" David said.

"Yeah, sorry, mind giving me your room number so I can call you and not have to waste your battery," Joel said.

"Sure, 204. So you going to call me in the middle of the night for more phone sex?" David said with a sexy voice. He heard Joel chuckle at that.

"Who knows? I guess I will just have to surprise you," Joel purred out, and then David heard the phone click. David was a little surprised by that, but then just smiled, heading off into the shower. He spent some extra time in the shower, the warm spray of the water feeling heavenly on his body. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist before heading back into room. He grabbed his bag, pulling out some pajama bottoms as well as a t-shirt, before slipping them on. He went to pull out his toothbrush and noticed the changer for his phone in the side pocket. He looked at it for a moment before shrugging off that Joel must have seen something else, when there was a ring on his hotel phone. He smiled before picking it up.

"Hello?" David said knowing almost certain who it would be.

"Hey, do me a favor." Joel said.

"Sure what is it?" David asked.

"Open your door," Joel said.

"What?" David asked.

"Just do it," Joel said amusement deep in his voice. David had a puzzled look on his face as he dropped the phone, before heading to his door. He looked though the peephole to find nothing, so he started to unlock it. As soon as he open the door and took a step out, he saw it… or him. Joel was standing there, just off the side, hair still wet from a resent shower, smiling wide at him, cell phone in hand.

"Surprise!" Joel said. David just looked at him shocked.

"How… When? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Wasn't even half way back to the station when I called Fearless, and he told me if I was not on the next flight out to Boston, he was going to personally kick my ass. Something about my man needed me. I guess he was right."

"So before you were where?"

"Had my own room. Here. All I needed was your Room number."

"Ahhh so the cell phone charger…" Joel just smiled before moving on David, pulling him into a heated kiss.

"I missed you, David." David let out a chuckle before pulling Joel into his room, before closing the door.

"We've been away from each other how long? Few hours." David said.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about you the entire time so it seemed like forever," Joel said with a smile before pulling David into a tight hug. "I think you need one of those." Joel said softly into David's ear. David just signed, melting into the hug.

"Yeah… I think I did. Thank you for coming… Or maybe I should be thanking Bobby. Remind me to take him out to diner when we get back," David said with a smile. Joel chuckled again.

"Will do," Joel said, before moving David to the king Size bed that he had, before laying David down, and joining him in the bed. David wrapped his arms around Joel.

"We are going to have a fun time explaining this to my ma…" David said.

"Say what ever. Lover, friend… If you want to tell her later, I understand. She has gotten enough shocks at the moment," Joel said.

"But my sisters are going to know."

"Let them."

"They are going to integrate you about their brother."

"I will be fine." David laughed at that.

"You have not meet my sisters… you will be singing a different tune when they get their claws in you," David said as Joel when to kiss David on the cheek.

"Hush now, sleep. We will worry about it when it comes." David sighed, settling in. It didn't take them long before they were both sound asleep.


	11. Sex, Lies and Late Night Phone Calls 3

The funeral was mostly uneventful. Joel stayed mostly out of the way, but did notice David's sister making comments to David that made his turn bright red, and could tell they where him. Joel just chuckled at David's discomfort, but once the funeral started, Joel discretely held David's hand though out most of the service, which Joel noticed that the younger of the McNorris sisters took notice of.

After the service was the wake. David's mom wanted it at her home, wanted it where her family and friends where present. David had told Joel that there was most likely going to be some drinks served, know his mother and his father's friends, but when Joel walked into the McNorris home, it was more like an open bar was presented to a bunch of thirsty alcoholics. But people where happy, telling stories about Jack and the great times they had with him.

Joel could tell after the first few drunks offered him a drink, for his father, and David declining for the umpteenth time, that David wanted nothing more than to flee. His mother was keeping herself quite busy, going from person to person, making sure they where well taken care of. Joel had thoughts of her with a much younger David, taking care of him. It made Joel smile.

"And what is that look for?" He heard David say to him.

"Nothing… Just getting a peek into what the life of the young David McNorris might have been like," Joel said.

"Well it only looks bright and cheery at them moment, It was quite a different story when then people left," David said with a sigh, drinking his water.

"Always the pessimist, Davy." Joel heard David's youngest sister, Ruth said, coming up behind them. David glared at the woman. Joel tired his best not to laugh… but failed.

"Davy?" Joel asked which got a glare in his direction as well.

"Don't you start that now," David said roughly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Joel said, with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Ruth, and you must be the man who stole my brother's heart," She said, offering a hand to him. Joel watched David's ears pinking slightly and Joel just smiled, shaking her hand.

"Ruth! Be good," David said. She just laughed at that.

"I am being good. It's not like I'm asking him is he the bitch or the butch," she said with a smile.

"Ruth!" David said, completely embarrassed and Joel just laughed.

"Though my money is on the bitch," she added with a smile. Joel lost his smile at that.

"What do I just give off a vibe or something…" Joel said. It was David's turn to laugh at that.

"But you're my bitch, so it can't be that bad," David said. He leaned in to give Joel a quick kiss on the cheek but stopped himself when he remembered where they where.

"Well we will just see about that later, McNorris," Joel said with a smile.

"Oh Lovers quarrel, this should be fun to watch," Ruth added with a smile. Both Joel and David let out a chuckle at that. "So Joel… I just came over to offer you something to drink and tease the pants off you… well not literally that is David's job." Ruth said

"Ruth…" David said again in warning. She turned back to her brother.

"What it's the truth?" She said tuning back to Joel "But wanted to offer you the McNorris greeting, ridicule and booze." Joel let out another laugh at that.

"I'm fine with water, I… don't drink anymore," Joel admitted.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet? All for my bro. This one is a keeper David and hot to boot. You never mentioned that on the phone," Ruth said, giving Joel a once over.

"And where is your husband?" David asked.

"Outside, playing football with the boys."

"Ahhh I was starting to wonder where you hid the little rug rats." David said.

"Yes, entertain them with the big rug rats," she said with a smile. "If you want to head out back, I'm sure they'd love for you to join them. Get you away from this," she said, lifting up her wine glass. Despite the mischief, David did see the bit of concern within his sister's eyes.

"Sure…" he said, turning to Joel. "You want to go have some fun?"

"Sure," Joel said, as they both when out back. They watched for a moment, as two men, most likely David's brothers-in-law and six boys, two Joel recognized as nephews where playing a backyard version of the game. It didn't take long for one of the men to wave them in. Before Joel knows what was going on, he was in the thick of it, opposite team as David. No one was really keeping score; it was just a playful game between the boys.

They started a play and before he knew what was going on, David was on him, tackling him to the ground, all over him. Joel looked up in a little surprise before David gave him a mischievous smile before getting off, helping him up. All Joel could think after that was it was on.

The next time David got the ball Joel had him, on the ground, panting heavily. The look that David his then was pure lust. David let his hips shift just so slightly, almost innocently, but Joel know it wasn't as Joel let out a light growl before getting off David. Joel was going to have to be a little more careful unless he wanted David to take him here and now, right in front of his family. Joel didn't miss the heated looks he was getting from David, and with the way his sister was giggling like a schoolgirl, she hadn't either.

They set up for another play, and when he saw the smile spread across David's lips and the quick wink, Joel knew he was in trouble. Another tackle later, Joel wanted nothing more then to head back to the hotel, but he stayed quiet, fucking David with his eyes. David flashed him a smirk when Joel heard one of the men say something to him.

"David sure has it out for you?" The man said. Joel just smiled.

"You know David, competitive as ever," Joel said. The man smirked.

"Competitive, sure… Just keep the foreplay to a minimum, there are other people here," he said and Joel couldn't help the pink that crept up his checks.

"Does everyone know who I really am?" Joel asked quickly. The man snorted.

"My wife can't keep a secret to save her life. The fact she hasn't told her mother what her baby brother has been dong behind closed doors is shocking and amazing me, but with the way you two are going at it, I'm sure she's getting the hint," he said as he motioned to David's mother, who was watching what was going on, with a disapproving look at David. Joel felt his heart stop at that. He turned to the group.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to get some water, nice game," Joel said making his way from the group, away from David. Joel when into the kitchen, noticing since they started the game, people had started to clear out. Most likely was why David's mother had found herself outside, watch the game. Joel could have cursed for how stupid they where being. That might as well just announce to everyone that they where lovers with the way they where acting. Joel jumped when he heard David's mother's voice.

"Sooo… You and David seam to be good friends." She said, and Joel turning from the sink he was at to face the woman, she was not looking particularly happy at that fact.

"We have been working together for a few years now." Joel stated, not sure what the David's mother was looking for at that moment, but felt slightly uncomfortable to find himself alone with her. She smiled slightly at that.

"No, You and David seam to be CLOSE friends is what I should have said. I have a sinking suspicion that you are David's new 'girlfriend.' Am I correct in that assumption?" She asked. Joel was really uncomfortable at that moment not sure how to answer the question.

"I think… I think you should ask David about that." Joel said, this throat was now becoming extremely dry at that moment. He tired to leave the little Kitchen, But David's mother just stood in his way, refusing to let him pass.

"If I wanted to ask David, I would have asked David, I'm asked you. Are you and my son in a relationship?" she asked again.

"Ma'am, I don't think this is the appropriate time to be talking about…"

"And practically fornicating on my lawn is appropriate? In front of my friends and family. God, do you have any shame at all?" Raged the woman before him. Joel wanted to kick himself for how stupid they where being. This is not how he wanted this day to go for David.

"Ms. McNorris…" Joel started but was quickly cut off.

"So how long have you two been together? Please, say you at least waited tell David was divorced, but I'm sure people like you can't even respect something like the sanctity of marriage. God if you where that little slut that David was seeing that cause Marian to leave David…" she seethed out, and Joel could see nothing but red at that moment, wanting nothing more then to leave, and never come back before he said, or did anything he would regret.

"MA! That is enough!" Joel heard David from the other side of the entryway before David pushed his way passed his mother into the room.

"David, please say this isn't the reason Marian left you?" his mother asked. "I know you had been sleeping around, but this David, I'm not sure I could handle this."

"No Ma! Me and Joel…. We were, are friends. But around Christmas…" David started

"No! I don't want to hear it. David, first the divorce and now this, David, you know this is wrong. Goes against everything I taught you…" David's mom started.

"No it stands for everything you taught me. You taught me that love, above everything else is important, anything else can be worked through, Ma, I love Joel, not because he a man, because he is Joel. And if you can accept that, then… then we don't have much more to say," David said with a shout. By then the room was silent, Ms. McNorris, and Joel where both just staring at David in shock. Joel could see behind David's mother a crowd had started to form, wondering what the commotion was with Mary and Ruth right behind their mother. Joel could see the woman starting to tears up then.

"David… I can't… It's just too much," she said. David let out a frustrated growl before grabbing Joel's hand, pushing them from the kitchen, through the crowd, out of the house. Joel stayed silent, not sure what to say, as David mumbled under his breath about talk to a brick wall. David fumbled with the keys, angrily then. Joel placed a hand on David's shoulder then, hand pulling the keys from David's grasp.

"Let me drive," Joel said softly. David flashed a glare, but nodded anyway. David moved to the passenger seat then, getting into the car quickly as Joel got into the drivers seat. Joel flashed a quick look back up at that house and saw Ruth in the doorway looking worried. Joel flashed a sad smile and a nod. She smiled back, nodding, knowing that Joel would take care of her brother. Joel pulled away from the house, and back to their hotel. The trip was made in near silence. It was almost eerie.

Joel parked the car, before turning to David. He could tell that David was externally upset over this and it hurt more then anything.

"David…" Joel started but David just left the car at that. Joel sighed at that before getting out of the car himself and followed David to the room in more silence. David leaves the door open for Joel and Joel closes it before see David, sitting on a chair within the room. He sighs again, not wanting to let this go.

"David… Talk to me…" Joel said. He could tell that David was trying to say something, but was at a lost of words, so he said nothing for a while.

"I just want to sleep and then head back home, Joel…" David said softly, getting up from the chair making his way to the bathroom. Joel snapped at that.

"I know your upset at me, I shouldn't have come but please... talk to me…" Joel said, David stopped at that, turning to look back at Joel before crossing the room, pulling Joel in a tight hug.

"I don't blame you Joel, not one bit. If would have come out sooner or later, and… you being here, has helped me out so much, I don't think I could have made it though this last few days without you here with me." David admitted, and Joel just held him closer to him, smiling. "Don't ever blame yourself for being with me, I don't think I can stand for that, ever," David said.

Joel pulled out of David's embrace, looking into David's bright blue eyes with a smile before pulling his lover to the bed. David gave him a quick raised eyebrow and Joel just let out a laugh.

"Trust me," Joel said, pulling David into the bed. Joel slowly, and gentle began to undress David, Taking off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants, as David just watched him, smiled on his lips. Joel laid David on the bed, as he began to slip off his own clothes, before slipping into bed, beside David. David pulled Joel into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around Joel, sighing contently at this.

"Thank you for being here Joel," David sighed out, voice already heavy with sleep.

"I will always be there for you," Joel said back, as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I have more Ideas, just don't know when I will get a chance to write them.


End file.
